Rebellion
by Ragnell13
Summary: We have worked for them, lived for them, suffered because of them and died for them. And if all that happened to me in my twenty years of life ever taught me something...    ...is that nobles, are useless.
1. The night everything changed

AN: Once I started playing Fable III, this idea wouldn´t leave my head. Zero no Tsukaima just seemed perfect for this story. After all, I don´t know any other anime in which nobles mistreat commoners with such a fashion, specially to busty bar waitresses. Personally, I don´t know why anyone thought of this idea before, seeing as history itself talks about people getting fed up with abuse and revolting against authority.

This fanfic would take place after the third season of the anime, my shot at what a good fourth season could be about. Obviously, Louise and company would make their appereance, but as you will see on this chapter, my own OCs will play a mayor part in the plot. Don´t expect much romantic stuff, specially from Lyon. The main themes will be war and revenge, and be sure that some of Saito´s friends will end up in a near dead state. In other words, it won´t be nice. War is never nice.

For anyone wondering my absence, I just took a break while final exams and christmas took place. I still plan to focus on my main crossover fic, but this just won´t leave my brain. I will leave it like this for a while, but after I write a couple more chapters for Meaningless Life (Feel free to read it) I will come back to finish this.

Without further ado, on with the fic. It´s a little short, but enjoy it nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Zero no Tsukaima nor any of its characters. This literal work gains me no money, but I certainly wish it did.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Rebellion: A Zero no Tsukaima Fanfic

Lyon glanced down at the numerous, tiny lights coming from the village below. Or rather what was left from it. Once a peaceful, prosperous town, now barely the shadow of what it was.

And all thanks to _them._

Years, no, centuries of work, death and war to please them! And for what? So _they_ could have a little more gold? So _they_ could gain more territory? So _they_ could be respected? So _they_ could continue ruling the way _they_ did?

And what about them?

Them, the commoners, the ones who did all the hard work, the ones who were abused and mistreated, the ones who served _them_in exchange of almost nothing, the ones who suffered the consequences of _their_ decisions, which had little if no consideration for their wellbeing.

The answer was easy, nothing.

Nothing good ever happened to them, nothing ever changed, no one cared for them inside the court, no one helped them, and no one ever fought for them and their rights.

Well, NO MORE!

If everything that happened to him in his 20 years of life taught him something…

…is that nobles are useless.

And now, after years of pain, misery, death and training, he was finally ready. Before, commoners couldn't even dream of standing up to a noble, specially a mage, but tonight things would be different. Tonight, nobles would see and fall to his power. Tonight, and for the centuries to follow…

…things would change.

And it all began tonight.

His train of thought suddenly stopped as he made the figures of his allies catching up to him. His eyes tore themselves away from the lights below and focused on Diane, a serious expression adorning her face. She looked back and asked. "So what is the action plan?"

Zheo, his tactician, spoke. "Three of us will create a distraction for the guards, while the last from us enters the mansion to force Lord André and his family to surrender, either by easy or violent means, and seize our village. You already know this, but if we are to fail in this mission, it would be very difficult, almost impossible, for our plan to work, at least not in the few following years."

Lyon, Diane and Joshua nodded. As usual, Zheo was right.

"Guys." Diane spoke up. "I know that the three of you want to kill that noble idiot as much as anyone down there, but I will be the one to irrupt inside the mansion, no excuses." Suddenly, her bright, ruby-colored eyes darkened, and her voice was drowned in revenge. "That bastard and me have some issues I have been waiting the last eleven years to sort out."

Lyon let out a sigh, one that indicated some sort of deception. Diane could make a dragon's fire seem little more than a candle's flame, literally, but he had personally wanted to beat the crap out of him. But there was nothing he could do. Sure, Natasha had been like a big sister to him for the past fifteen years, but so had she been to Diane, for twenty. She was her biological sister, so it was just fair for her to be the one to extract revenge.

The three men visibly accepted her as the one to get the big piece of the cake, but since Lyon was the leader, she needed his authorization. "Fine, just make sure he suffers, even if he agrees from the start."

"As you wish Lyon."

"As for the rest of us, I will make the frontal attack, Zheo and Joshua, you will attack from behind. We should be able to pass any sort of defense, and as soon as all the guards are deployed, Diane you will enter to make some mage barbecue.

His companions nodded.

"Try not to involve any townspeople, they could get killed in the crossfire, so make sure you direct your attacks flawlessly. The least we want is for this village to suffer more than it already has."

"Got it."

"Got it."

"…"

"One last thing before the attack." Lyon walked up to a stone, the highest one in the hill he had been standing the past five hours. He unsheathed his sword, and in a flash marked the rock with two runes, their meaning as ancient as time itself, their importance even greater than the four warriors´s lifes. "Let it be known that on this very spot, a new era for men and women all over Tristain, and hopefully all Halkeginia too, begun."

He turned around, determination dancing in his eyes like a tornado. Slowly, he walked up to the edge of the hill, a seventy feet fall separating them from the village below. The other three revolutionists stood beside him, all of them glancing at the town below.

Shavia, the village that saw them grow, the town where they met and made their stories, or more specifically, the beginning of them. They had been given so much down there, but they had lost as much, if not more. They were no longer retrieving what they lost, but they could make things right, not just for them but for everybody else, and make sure no one suffered the way they did.

Steeling his resolve, Lyon gave the order. "Let's do this." The four leapt forward, taking the deadly fall head on, no fear showing in their eyes.

Five minutes later, and had someone been over that very hill, he or she would have saw the runes marked over the surface of the highest stone expel light.

A bright, blue-colored light.

**Division/Division/Division**

Five more minutes.

Charles had been patrolling in his usual routine around Lord André's Mansion all day long along with his two comrades until night finally came. The guard supposed to substitute him had been executed yesterday for letting a thief, who had been captured and executed later by young Lord Vincent himself, enter the Leveque Mansion and almost steal Lady Paulette's pendant, so he had to cover up extra hours (No extra pay).

And now, five minuets before his second turn was over, this green-haired asshole suddenly appears with the intention to intrude the noble house. He had to be the stupidest man on earth, as he simply walked up to them and asked where the entrance was. People like them pissed him off, people who appeared on the last second to interrupt your plans for trivial matters. Well, he was not taking it.

"Now, listen to me asshole. I have a job and that's to keep this place safe. Else, I get killed and my family has no money to survive, so why don't you simply go away and leave us in peace." He said looming over the now obvious swordsman's body, his face as intimidating as possible. The guy wasn't an underage, he could easily tell, but his stature wasn't a big one.

Or a medium one for that matter.

Still, the man didn't seem to care, as he simply kept on walking. "Fine, I will find it myself. And if I was you, I would quit. Your job is tiring and lowly paid, not to mention boring. It would be best to grow crops, that way you have some food and sell what is left for profit. Of course, you and your family would have to do something while the corn grows, but it's worth it, and the seeds are easily found during a half-hour walk through the forest."

Charles felt his frown twitch and then arrange itself on an angry, angry expression. This bastard interrupts him out of nowhere, threats his work as if it was nothing, and lectures him about his way of life as if he gave a damn. Furious, he and his comrades surrounded the guy, blocking his way. "Listen to me, and listen well! Today has been a stressful day and I just want to go home, SO I DON´T HAVE ANY TIME FOR YOUR CRAP!" He reared back his iron-glove fist, ready and more than anxious to hit the bastard on the face, but even before he could begin moving it forward, he was punched, sent flying away, and lost consciousness, entering a world of blackness.

"Neither do I, asshole."

The other two guards saw Lyon as a threat, and sounded the attack alarm. One minute after, both of them were shocked for two reasons.

One, little after sounding the horn, they heard the very same alarm from a second spot, and second, for what the swordsman said.

"You made a big, big mistake. Not for attacking me, but for putting your comrades in your same position." He unsheathed his sword and in half a second cut the lances the two terrified guards were wielding. "Good night."

He swung his sword again, but this time runes around the sword shone with a bright blue light. The strike didn't even hit them, but they were somehow sent flying back before crashing with a wall, joining their friend in dreamland.

**Division/Division/Division**

Turning around, Joshua sliced another guard with his sword, not enough to kill, but enough to make him lose too many blood to remain conscious. Counting, he had just taken down the thirtenth man of that night. Jumping and doing and air flip, he dodged an enemy's strike and landed behind him, knocking him out with a punch while slicing the thirty second guard.

In all honesty, he was getting bored. He thought the alarm horn would summon more soldiers than simply twenty patrols, but it seemed Lyon was taking the majority to himself, so unfair.

Deflecting and counterattacking another strike, he turned to Zheo. Ever since the beginning of the fight he had been occupied casting his spell, leaving all the enemies to him. Sure, they were children's play, but Joshua had just remembered that unlike the wooden swords they had been training with the past four years, the guards´s weapons could cut through his clothing and ruin it. Not wanting such to happen, he unleashed a red-glowing energy razor upon the remaining enemies, knocking them out and raising the score to a round sixty.

Annoyed, he turned to the so-called mage. "Zheo, we are supposed to fight together, and even if you need time to cast a spell you are to help me."

"As tactician, it's my responsibility to use the correct spells at the correct time." He responded matter-of-factly, his expressionless face never changing.

"And when would such time be?"

"In ten seconds:"

"?" Turning around, Joshua saw three entire squads of fifty soldiers each charging at them. It looks like they were finally taking them seriously. Hearing his comrade count down from ten to zero, Joshua could only feel pity for the poor men as he sheeted his sword.

When Zheo casted a spell, doom was sure for whomever unlucky bastard was his opponent, and such fact was refunded as at the pronouncing of "_Zero_" the one hundred and fifty soldiers fell flat on the ground, unconscious.

"Seems like I win, by ninety points this time." Zheo didn't mock Joshua in any way, but after living with the boy for four years, one learnt to substitute his emotionless reactions with the ones a feeling person would tell. It helped the whole lot of them understand in which mood the purple-haired was, and more importantly, how to act accordingly.

In this occasion, Joshua came up with annoyance. "Yeah right! As if you could have done that without me to protect your ass."

"Pardon me, but I never said I could have done it without your protection. I admit it would have been a far more difficult fight without you there." Joshua nodded in satisfaction, and a little of shame. Zheo always had a valid argument for every action he made, and after four years of living together, he should have known the man would never see his skills as inferior to the mage's. "But that doesn't change the fact I won."

Joshua gathered all he had thought earlier and set it on fire. He wished Diane had never taught him to joke. Even with his neutral tone it gave off the same effect as any joke, if not a more effective one.

Shaking his head in defeat, Joshua followed the void mage to fight the other squads, which, on a near future, would wonder how is that the commoner mage managed to cast such powerful spells with his bare hands, no wand, staff or tome placed in them.

**Division/Division/Division**

Barely controlling her anger, Diane glared at the silver door in front of her with enough intensity to melt it. It had been a personal achievement for her to avoid incinerating the whole building out of sheer willpower. Not even lashing out at the guards and the noble family members had successfully calmed her anger, or even reduce it. Vincent may have been responsible for Mia's caravan exile from Tristain, but André was the only one she genuinely wanted to reduce to ashes.

And she would finally do so.

Kicking the door open, Diane's eyes focused on the noble's body. The mage had his wand pointed at her face, a smirk adorning his face which told Diane he had been waiting for her. "Die you town scum, _Fireball!"_Lord André was a man of action instead of words, something Diane was glad of. She came here to beat him, kill him if necessary, not to hear stupid warning or threats.

And he had just given her a reason to do the second.

Appearing in front of him in a blink, Diane cut his entire arm off, the one he used to hold his wand. Taking some time to register what had just occurred, and a little more to get out of the shock, Lord André held his shoulder in pain and collapsed to the floor, taking long breathes as he felt his blood leaving his body.

Slowly and clearly happy, his assaulter walked up to his side, a sadistic smile on her young and beautiful face. Had he seen her a few days before walking around town, he would have immediately made her his lover. But right now, all wanted was to get his questions answered. Struggling to speak while in such a pain, André was finally able to pronounce words. "Who are you? WHAT are you?"

"My name is Diane, and I am a human. A human looking for something you have."

"What is it?" The noble was red out of rage, and he made no attempt to hide it. To be defeated so easily and humiliated by no other than a female commoner made him want to strangle her cute neck, something the pain was successfully not allowing him to do.

"I want the town's papers, this place is our home and you are no longer its owner." Said the swordswoman in a more angry tone.

"Ne…never." He felt his strength leaving his body.

"I would comply if I was in your position. After all, without your wand you won't last very long as you are. So, care to tell me where the papers are?" Again, the woman changed to her amused and sadistic tone.

André's eyes widened. His wand! Diane was holding said object over his face, obviously mocking the noble. If he could hold it, a simple healing spell would stop the bleeding long enough for a doctor to cure him. Greeting his teeth, the mage had no other option put to tell the girl. He was just too young and important to die. He was so close to getting a place at the royal court, he couldn't simply go to heaven just yet. "Okay…fine. The papers are in the chest besides my bed, in the bottom right.

Following the agonizing man's directions, Diane took no time in finding the papers, which she held in her left hand and close to her heart, as if their meant the world for her.

"Now…" André said taking the woman's attention. "Give me back my wand." He concluded anxious to get healed soon.

"No." At his disbelieved and betrayed expression she explained. "I lied to you, I have no intention to leave you alive, and I never had. My original plan was to burn you to ashes, but this death is okay as well. It feels horrible, doesn't it? Your blood flowing from you body, your energies slowly leaving you, your heart painfully trying to keep on beating." Her voice and expression then switched to something that could only be called a silent rage. "Serves you right." She enjoyed his confused reaction as to why she was doing this, and being the lady she was, Diane answered his internal question. "You reap what you sow. You lied to me a long time ago, when you told me my older sister was only going to work at your mansion as maid because of her hard work."

André began to comprehend… "Still don't get it? Then hear this. My full name is Diane Evans." Then he finally realized it, her name, her family, it all made sense now!

He smiled inside…

"Guess that old man was right… when he said my decisions would come back to haunt me…" Paled as a ghost, the once proud noble Lord André de Leveque said his final words as life escaped from his eyes, Diane feeling no less victorious after that.

She had prepared herself to kill someone, and the bastard had asked it upon him.

Breaking the wand in her hand, Diane put the papers inside her bag as she left the mansion, her sword's runes glowing with deep red light as she set the house aflame.

**Division/Division/Division**

Mia was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. Each time she tried to, her mouth would protest and ache from the sheer amount of force required to return it to its normal position. After the seventh time, she simply gave up and admired the beauty of the scene displaying in front of her.

There, before her very eyes, the Leveque mansion was burning. It had all started with panic, people thinking the fire was an accident and that it would expand to what was left of their houses. Not to mention the increase in taxes Lord André would make to get the money to repair his house.

Then, a green-haired man stood at the top of the burning structure, mystic air swirling around his body, fending off flames. He called out for the entire village for it to hear his message. When he was asked what had happened, he raised his hand to give out the signal, and seven hung corpses appeared tied to the Mansion's wall.

Looking closely, one could easily indentify Lord André and Lady Paulette, their respective parents, and their sole son young Lord Vincent.

The Leveque family, dead.

Before a word could be said, cheers and applauses began to echo through the night air, slowly followed by the sound of happy crying. Finally, the people who tormented, abused and tortured them for years were dead. And what a dead! Hung from their vey house, wearing nothing but humiliating underwear, and some were even missing limbs! It suited them perfectly.

Asking for a bit of silence, their hero talked to his people. He spoke of hope, of freedom, of revolution! He spoke of years of suffering, of unfair punishments, of injustices. He spoke of the ineffectiveness, cruelty, selfishness and uselessness of nobles, and most importantly, he spoke about a way of government that gave power to mages, people supposedly granted powers by divine choice.

Powers that until now, were thought to be only belonging to mages.

What a lie.

From what the swordsman and his allies talked about, everyone had their own power, magic being only one of many ways to express it, and all being matter of finding your personal method to channel that power.

Everyone had power, everyone! And that meant that the reason nobles had ruled them for centuries was and had never been a valid one.

So, he asked a question. Why continue with this whole crap? Why allow mages to rule them? Why keep on with the mistreat, and the abuse, and the insults and everything?

Why not fight?

They were more, they were able to have power too, they were the ones that kept the kingdom functioning, they were the one who always suffered and they were the ones to always die.

So why not?

No answers.

They had little to lose and everything to fight for. Sure, a revolution would kill people and weaken the kingdom, leaving it vulnerable to enemy attacks. But what was a life if you lived it under constant fear and blind obedience? It was an ugly, empty life. It was way better to risk it all for a better life than play safe and resign to a life no much different to that of a dog. And if they failed and died, at least they would have no regret.

They had to make nobles understand they were as important as them, that they were of value too, that they were worth something.

Finally, their savior asked one final question. Who would be willing to join his cause and fight for commoners?

In an instant, people all around the giant torch offered with enthusiasm to fight for them, townspeople and guardsmen alike, Mia between them.

Leaving the issue as decided, the man descended from the roof and joined his followers below. They had a lot of work ahead of them, mainly making sure no one found out about the Leveque family until they were strong enough to make a stand against the royal court and gain the support of the people.

Until that day, they would wait, but one thing was sure.

That night, everything changed, forever.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

What do you think? Is it good, is it not? Feel free to express your feelings in the reviews, even flames are welcome (I´m emotionally prepared).

Hoped you have had a good time reading this. In the end, an author´s goal (In my opinion) is for his or her work to be accepted by the readers.

Happy New Year and Peace.


	2. We are but mere pawns

**AN: Sorry for the delay and bla bla bla...**

**I guess we are all used to this, aren't we?**

**Moving on, thanks for everyone who reviewed and asked for the story to continue. You people are the other reason I do this. The first is, of course, because it's fun.**

**Well, hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writning it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and I am making absolutely no profit with this story. In other words, if you sue me, you won't gain much money.**

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Rebellion: A Zero no Tsukaima Fanfic

Delicate, feminine feet walked down a long corridor, making a soft sound with each step they took. Long, black hair danced lightly by the soft rhythm of the night breeze. The bright, dual moons shone over a beautiful, white face, entering the mansion it was in by the wide windows along the hallway. Deep, purple eyes glanced around at the surroundings, quietly amused by the marvelous decorations, the beautiful paintings and the golden ornaments. Slightly irritated ears listened tiredly as the voice beside them kept talking.

Slowly, the woman turned to her side to look at the maid walking along her. For the past ten minutes, she had been restlessly speaking about the mansion's owner. Patience was wearing thin, and after hearing over and over again about how great the maid's master, hero and crush was, she was more than tempted to punch the servant.

But she would keep listening, such was her task. To listen, observe and investigate, all with the objective of learning about the man who could be her means to seize power in Tristain.

The maid, oblivious to her guest's annoyance, simply continued with her adoration. Sighing, Sheffield turned once again towards the corridor she was walking through, amused by its state. Impressive, really, what a little determination could do to a burnt down building. It almost seemed as if a fire had never occurred.

Finally, both women reached a door, which the maid knocked softly to announce her arrival.

"Who is it?" Came a voice from inside the door. It was clearly that of a teenager or a young man, as it lacked both the softness of a child's and the deepness of an adult's. Sheffield was sure at that very instant; that was the voice of her target.

"It is me master Lyon, Celia. Lady Sheffield has arrived to see you." The maid's face was full of joy and serenity. She was not nervous nor afraid, but proud of speaking with the man she idolized so much. Sheffield could see that whatever Lyon's personality was like, it was one that could attract and influence people, or one that he wanted other people think he had.

Truly an interesting person, maybe even more than the Valliére girl.

"Let her enter please." And so, Celia opened the silver door to the revolutionist's studio. The room was full of maps, diagrams and military formations, some new, some old, some effective and orders a tactical failure. The room's furniture was practically non-visible, covered by countless papers. At the very center of the room, a table stood displaying the map of Tristain and its borders. Marks, whose meaning was unknown to Sheffield, were painted all over it, some even reaching Gallia and Germania. The leader, Lyon, was busy reading a book over the desk at the end of the room, just behind two large windows. He was a young man, around the early twenties, and short for his age. He had short, green hair, and wore a heavy armor outside any of the kingdoms' official uniform. On his back, a large silverfish sword rested inside its sheet.

He had to be either a confident warrior or a careless fool to position himself at a point that would facilitate an assassination.

"Do you need anything else sir?" Asked Celia, obviously anxious to please her master. Internally, the familiar wondered to which level the maid's "Service" had reached.

The man seemed to pay no attention to the maid and automatically responded with a negative. Celia then bowed and politely asked if Sheffield desired anything. Once she was again answered with a no, she then quietly exited the room and closed the door, making sure not to disturb the swordsman's reading.

As soon as Celia was clearly away from the studio, Lyon closed his book and looked at Sheffield with a neutral expression. Those crystal-clear blue eyes looked at the familiar's eyes. For a second, Sheffield was taken off guard as those eyes seemed to pierce her soul and all of her emotional barriers to know her fully, and judge her afterwards. But just as fast as it began, it ended. In less than a second, the mind of god put a soft and greeting smile on her face and Lyon's eyes suddenly lost their hypnotic effect.

"Miss Sheffield thanks for coming to my humble house tonight."

Humble? Yeah, right. If the mansion she had just walked through was humble, then she was a saint. "It was a pleasure. King Joseph is anxious to start negotiations with you."

"Yes, so I read on the letter you sent past week. Though, I must admit we weren't expecting you. After all, this is supposed to be a secret revolution."

"I am aware of your surprise, but you must know that the King has "Eyes" and "Ears" all over Halkeginia."

"I know what you mean; I myself have some contacts inside the royal palace. Also, if you don't mind I ask, I would like to know the reasons for your visit. The things on the letter were, _shady_, to say the least."

Sheffield smiled inside; finding out who those spies were could prove to be quite the advantage for her. "I apologize for being so mysterious, but we wanted to make sure that had the letter fall on wrong hands, no important information would be revealed. But don´t worry, I am more than willing to share my reasons for this visit."

"As I mentioned before, King Joseph of Gallia is sympathetic to your cause, and hopes to make negotiations were both sides come out beneficiated."

"In other words, he wants to make war business and ensure post-war income." Lyon said dryly, neutral face never flattering.

Sheffield´s smile didn´t change. She was right, this was an interesting one. "That is a…blunt way to put things, but let me clarify that the King is genuinely willing to support this revolution. The post-war income, as you call it, is for the benefit of Gallia. He, after all, has to ensure the country's economical stability."

"I understand, but let me ask you something. If he is so sympathetic to our cause, then why isn´t he coming in person? If I am right, he is no longer the public king of Gallia."

"Yes, due to some problems with some antagonist groups, the king was forced to go into hiding and leave the country's management to a court officer. But I assure you, this is just to prevent a possible murder from occurring, and the king is hoping to gain your support. He is the one who asked me to come after all."

"_After all_, you seem to say that phrase a lot don´t you?"

"It's basic politeness to explain my reasons for coming."

"Okay then. Let me ask you then, if you king is a lover of freedom like us, then why are the conditions for commoners in Gallia not so different from the ones here in Tristain?"

"That is not the King's will. As you know, many nobles tend to abuse of their power, and while the King is always making sure law plays fair for everybody, he can't follow each and every of the nobles who act in such a corrupt way."

"Why? Doesn't he have time? What could he be possibly doing that is more important than making sure his people are happy? That is, _after all_, the task of a ruler, if I am not mistaken."

"Like I said before, the King has been quite busy dealing with antagonist groups,"

"Are those groups of Gallian commoners?"

"While I'm sure they have commoners, they are foreign forces that wish to seize power in Gallia."

"You mean Reconquista?"

"Sadly, yes."

"…" Lyon kept silent for what seemed like hours, but were mere seconds. Then, his neutral face turned into a smile. "Fine then, if what you are telling me is true, then I will be more than happy to negotiate with your king. What is he willing to obtain from all this, exactly?"

"Friendship, mostly. He is willing to send secret supplies to support your forces, and once you free your Kingdom, he hopes you can help him get rid of both the corrupted officers in Gallia and the threat of Reconquista. Also, he would like some influence in commercial and political affairs in the new government of Tristain. Nothing too big to take power from you, just enough to create a solid economical relationship between our nations, and to be aware of any events in Tristain that could benefit or prejudice Gallia."

Lyon let out a small chuckle, obviously amused at her response. "Wow, you really ARE amazing. You can easily make a trap sound like a great deal. Aren´t I right Sheffield? Or should I call you…?" Lyon´s face erased the amused smiled it once had and replaced it with a deep, and serious glare. Again, his eyes seemed to enter Sheffield's very soul and judge it.

"…Myozthirirn, the mind of god, legendary familiar of King Joseph and leader of Reconquista."

Sheffield's mask dropped. Instead of the beautiful, smiling face, she now wore a serious expression with a serpent-like glare. "So you know."

"Of course I do. Do you really think I would start a revolution without knowing to the full about the events around Halkeginia? Like I said, I also have eyes and ears in the royal palace, but not just Tristain's." Sheffield's glare intensified. "I am well aware about the events that took place a few months ago between you and a group of Academy mages, one of which is another void mage with the legendary familiar Gandalrf."

"Then there is no reason to sugar cover this, is it? I will make my point clear. You help us overthrow Queen Henrietta, and King Joseph promises full power for you over this country, that is, of course, as long as you respond to him."

"While that is a tempting offer, there are two problems with it. First of all, I don't want to become King, neither do I want to overthrow the Queen. I know shit about ruling a kingdom. I just want commoners to be treated like humans and not trash."

"And second of all…" He came so close to Sheffield their noses almost touched, and their eyes deeply glanced into the other's pair, never blinking. "…I don´t make treaties with bitches like you."

For a full minute, neither moved, not a sound was made nor did both titans look away from the other's face. Finally, Sheffield gave an amused smiled and allowed herself a small laugh. Lyon didn´t seem to care.

"Disrespectful fool. Like you even had a word in this. My orders were to ensure your cooperation, and I plan to follow them." Lifting her right hand, Sheffield showed the sacred Ring of Andvari. She smirked, as it let out a sinister glow, and Lyon's eyes were immediately darkened, a submissive expression all over his once imposing face.

"See? That's what happens when you dare defy me." Her smirk suddenly dropped at what happened next.

Lyon's sword let out a bright blue light, and wind began surrounding him. In a second, the effect from the ring ended, and the warrior was once again in control of his mind.

He smirked at Sheffield's shocked expression. "If there is a fool here, Sheffield, that's you. When we talked earlier, you had a response for each and every one of my questions. Responses only someone who had been observing my movements for a long time should be able to give. Had you showed even a hint of anger or nervousness, I would have believed you to be genuine. But you were always calm, even after I questioned your Master."

"But even after all that spying, you failed to discover the source of my power. Both your ring and my sword use the same kind of ancient magic, so I can nullify the effects of the Ring of Andvari with my _Healing Wind_, however…" He stood up and placed a hand on the grip of his blade. "…Your brainwashing accessory can't nullify my sword!"

The sword came down on Sheffield. She barely managed to dodge, but even when the blade missed, a powerful wind threw her back to the wall, ruining some rather old maps. "You can dodge my blade, but you can´t dodge an _Air Slash, _after all, air is what surrounds you."

Quickly, Sheffield raised her hand and portals opened all over the room. From them, medium sized fiends came out floating, all wearing the same runes that flashed in Sheffield's forehead. The creatures charged at Lyon, who spun around with his sword, cutting two of the fiends and rising up a small tornado that cut the remaining fiends in half.

Realizing she couldn't win without her main weapons and with the swordsman having expected her, Myozthirirn threw a glass sphere to the floor, releasing a powerful and blinding light.

Once the radiance died down, Lyon stood alone in his studio, papers and maps messed all around it. He was surrounded by a sphere of wind which would have protected him had Sheffield tried something while he was blinded. Glancing around, he spotted a closing portal. Even with enhanced speed, it closed before he could reach it.

Lyon cursed internally. So close of killing her and he lets her escape. Guess she was going to be harder to catch than he thought. Still, he was glad to know his training had paid off. He had successfully cornered the Mind of God without a scratch or breaking a sweat.

Suddenly, the door to his studio burst open and a worried Celia came in running. "Master Lyon! Are you okay?"

"Yes Celia, I'm unharmed."

"What happened? Where is Lady Sheffield?"

"She and I had a little… "Disagreement"… and she decided to leave in a rather violent way."

"Should I alert the guards?"

"No, I can´t feel her anywhere near. She is surely traveling back to her King, no point in worrying our forces for nothing, however…," He turned to her and smiled warmly. "…I'm going to need your help cleaning up this mess."

"Of course my Master." Replied the Maid, both relieved that her hero was safe, and happy she was going to be of utility to her crush. At this rate, maybe she could even try to "help him out" all the way to sexual affairs, but she was going to have to wait.

There was a studio full of cut papers that needed order.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Hiraga Saito was bored. Not the way one was bored at school. NO. He was as bored as if he had been hired to read through all the telephone directory to try and find a single, random person with that person's number as the only clue.

Why was he feeling this way? Simple.

Louise, Tiffania and every other mage were all god-knows-where taking the final exam of the year. It was so important that it was held in a secret part of the forest, and no one, familiars included, were allowed to even witness it. All to make sure nobody cheated.

If Louise passed it, she was to be given a purple cape as signature of her graduation from the second year. If she failed…Saito shuddered. Louise would probably end up furious, and looking for a target to discharge her anger in, and with his luck, most possibly him.

Siesta and the rest of the servants were busy preparing the congratulations party, and even though he offered himself to help, he was thrown out like an animal.

So much for a national hero…

Agnes wasn´t going to tutor him on swordsmanship as she was with her majesty in the castle, too busy to mind him. Colbert, Osmond and every other professor had gone off along with the students.

Even Julius had to attend an urgent call from Romalia and had still to return to the Academy. That meant the only people for him to speak to were Derflinger and the guards who would probably just find him annoying.

Great, right?

He reached the academy's fountain and sat down at the edge. Bored, he looked inside the water as if it was the world's most interesting thing. Strangely enough, the water´s surface was completely still, almost like a mirror, despite water constantly flowing inside and outside of it. Magic, he supposed.

Thirty minutes passed without the water doing anything before Saito began remembering. About what, you may ask.

Four large months had passed since their fight against Joseph. After the king's Jormungandr was defeated, Gallia's ruler went into hiding. He left behind the throne to one of his most loyal subordinates, and both he and Sheffield escaped under the public excuse Joseph was being targeted by Reconquista in an attempt to murder him.

Of course, Saito knew better than to believe that kind of crap.

Not even a sound had been heard from Tabitha's uncle since then, which meant the ruler was planning some mayor evil scheme.

The mages, however, weren't just going to sit down and wait for the doom Joseph represented. Being unable to make his intentions publics (Since they lacked prove and credibility outside Tristain), they opted to training instead.

Saito had been constantly sparring against Agnes and Julius to polish his skill, both with the sword or any other weapon, as well as heeding Derflinger's advice when fighting.

Kirche and Tabitha tutored each other, both becoming line mages by the month in Fire and Wind magic. Something similar happened with Giche and Montmorency.

The Knights of Undine had also trained to aide their captain in combat. They, however, still had to control their second element before reaching Giche's level.

Colbert and the rest of the teachers began re-polishing their skills at Osmond's command, to ensure the Academy's safety. Colbert had been tutoring Kirche too, teaching her advanced fire magic. The busty student, of course, took most of the lesson's time to flirt with her "love", not caring the poor professor was so reluctant to show that kind of affection in public (or even in private).

Finally, the professor had continued with his studies of the Earth machinery with Saito's advice, eventually managing to upgrade both the Zero and the Ostland.

Tiffania, revealed to be the third void mage, had been studying hard to control her powers beyond erasing memories. In time, and thanks to Louise's and Derflinger's help, she managed to achieve a decent level of void magic, as well as continue practicing with elf magic.

As for Louise…

Wanting to make sure she would be able to protect Saito, the pink-haired had constantly been using the Blank Diary's advice to learn new Void spells. Thanks to both the Wind and Water rubies being kept inside the Academy, she was able to do such thing.

After Derflinger's continuous advice, both she and Saito had taken private lessons to strengthen their bond as Mage and Familiar, to the point Louise was able to "lend" some of her void magic to Saito among many other things, all with the condition of the two being close to each other and under visual range.

Still, and despite their closeness, Saito had failed to convince Louise into getting intimate with each other, seeing as the girl was simply not ready yet. To make matters even less promising, his proposal had been met by a painful, temper-fueled explosion.

Remembering that last occurrence, Saito sighed _"So much for Louise's boyfriend". _He really loved Louise, honestly, but with the constant flirting from Siesta and Tabitha as well as Tiffania's unaware accidents (Ex: Panty Shots!) he was not sure masturbation would keep his hormones under control for much longer.

Oh, how he yearned for Louise's body…

Already going through that train of thought, the swordsman started to imagine himself and Louise in various situations and positions, some of which would be considered "sick" (At least in Halkeginia). Soon, Louise was joined by Kirche, Siesta, Tabitha, Tiffania and many other girls in Saito's fantasies. So much was the boy's mental joy, that he failed to spot the figure of a maid approaching him.

"Master Saito!" Siesta called. "I am sorry for throwing you out of the preparations earlier, but it was just to keep it a secret. However, I am now finished so I came to make sure you were well accompanied." The maid was more than anxious to spend time with his master, especially now Louise was away, but she had been delayed by the party preparations up until the moment. "If you want me to, I could prepare some…"

Before the maid could continue, she took notice of Saito's expression. He was looking at her after hearing her calls, but was still trapped in his fantasies. He was drooling from the mouth, as well as bleeding from the nose. As icing to the cake, an erection was obvious from within his pants.

Her face red like a cherry, Siesta looked away from the sight, not ready for it. "My god, master Saito. If you wanted to do such things, you should have just asked me to." She finally said, hoping the whole scene wasn´t going to be ruined.

Unfortunately, it did.

Saito became even more "happier" at the maid's insinuations, and was allowing his fantasies to go wild. His sword, however, had different plans.

"Partner." Derflinger called from Saito's back.

No response.

"Partner." He said again, a little more hurried this time.

No, nothing.

"Partner!" Derflinger shouted, a bit panicked.

The last call got Siesta's attention, who immediately saw what the weapon was afraid of. Saito was, however, still in "Dreamland".

"SAITO!" Time froze, space broke, and Saito snapped back from his fantasies.

To his side, in perfect angle to see his now low erection was a pink haired mage with a red face, not of embarrassment, but of anger.

It was LOUISE.

Saito, fearing for his life, quickly spoke. "This is not what you think Louise."

"Oh, so you weren't having perverted fantasies about this maid, were you?" The mage responded.

"W-wait, you don't understand, she wasn't the only one…" Saito slapped himself on the forehead as soon as the last word was spoken. Daring to look, both Siesta and Louise had their eyes darkened by their hair, making it impossible to see them.

A clear promise of death.

"So I am not enough for you, am I Master Saito?" Siesta darkly spoke.

"N-n-no n-no no, you are enough, it's just I got a bit carried away."

"So she is what you want then, eh, Saito?" Louise continued.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, you were there too Louise…" He again slapped himself. Louise and Siesta both seemed to expel a dark aura. Students who were around the scene immediately ran away from the area, fearing for their safety.

Slowly and menacingly, they began walking towards him.

"Louise, Siesta, wait!" Saito fearfully begged. All traces from his previous excitation were long gone.

"Partner." Finally hearing his call, Saito turned towards Derflinger.

"Yes?"

"Run."

Not even arguing a little, Saito turned around and began his escape, using his Galdarf powers to boost his speed, becoming extremely fast. He didn't get far though. Since her last word Louise had been casting a spell, and was now ready to use it.

She pointed her wand to Saito, and sinisterly said _"Drain". _

At her command, Saito's energies started dropping to the point he was kneeling in the floor, sweating and gasping for breath. Looking behind him, both doom bringers continued their advance, and in less than half a minute, they were looming over him.

Siesta reached for her pocket and withdrew a large whip from it. "May I suggest using number 7 this time, Miss Louise?" It was a grey, thick whip with spikes and a small blade in the end, commonly used to tame wild or berserk wyverns.

"An adequate selection." Louise grabbed the whip and prepared to strike.

Her hair finally let Saito see her eyes, which were now red like the color of blood. "DIE, YOU FILTHY DOG."

All around the Academy, agony screams could be heard, as both students and servants quickly distanced themselves from the horrid scene.

At least, Saito was no longer bored.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

"Interesting…" And it indeed was. Joseph knew the rebel leader was strong, but for him to defeat Sheffield so easily…

The king smirked.

Everything was already working as he had planned.

Slowly, he turned towards his familiar, who had been unusually low on her voice, and spoke. "Sheffield, did you see anything particularly strange about his sword?"

She nodded. "His sword had runes inscribed at it, Master." Poor Sheffield, afraid of the consequences her "failure" had caused.

Joseph shook his head, ready to clarify things for her. "Sheffield, stop being so meek, I'm not angry at you."

Sheffield was shocked to hear this, and jolted her head to look at Gallia's king straight into his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I already knew of the result. I sent simply to confirm a couple of doubts I had been having lately about this rebellion."

Surprise and confusion took place in Sheffield´s mind and face. "But, Master Joseph, why did you send me there if I was going to lose? Why didn´t you tell me anything? And what are this doubts you have?"

"Simple. I sent you there solely to confirm Lyon's powers. I told you nothing just in case the void user over there spotted you and tried to force the information out of you. Finally, I am interested in the void mage who is participating in the rebellion. As much as I hate to admit it, he has powers and abilities even stronger than mines, and how far they go is what I want to know."

Sheffield had finally calmed down; beginning to make sense of what her master was trying to say. "When you speak about his power, are you referring to his control over the runes, or the fact he is able to cast magic without a wand?"

"Both actually. As interesting as the rebels are, he is the true jewel among them. Do you know what we could achieve by gaining his insight?" Joseph put on an enormous grin, one that showed hunger for power.

"Just think about it. The ability to manipulate these ancient runes. The only one who has been able to do such things up until now is the Founder Brimir. With it, we could create powerful magic beyond what anyone ever dreamed."

Sheffield now understood. Images of an army full of Gandalrfs under their command flew in and out her imagination. Those very same runes adorned her forehead, and if they managed to control them, they could be replicated over and over, as much as they wanted to.

There was only something bugging her…

"Master, how do you think this boy learnt such things?"

"I have my theories, but let's leave their confirmation after we take control of Tristain."

"You still plan on using this rebellion as a way to take hold of the kingdom?"

"Not doing so would be foolish. If they are giving us the opportunity, why waste it?" Gallia's former king grinned sinisterly. "The board is set, the pieces are arranged perfectly the way I want them to be."

"It is time to play"

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Ethan ran excitedly. He ran the way any eight year old would after hearing his heroes were departing soon. He wanted to see them and give them his best wishes before they set out to fight for their freedom. Not to mention his father was among them.

And speaking of him…

Spotting him ahead, the youngster made one final sprint and tackled the poor man who could only see a flash of yellow. Being held firmly by his father, Ethan couldn't feel happier.

Or sadder for that matter.

Sure, his dad was a hero. Sure, so where his aunt and uncles. Sure, he was fighting for Ethan and his mom, but deep inside, the youngster wished the world could give them all a break to be a normal family, with normal problems.

But it wasn't that way, so he was going to have to live up with it.

"Came to give your old man one final good bye?" Ethan looked up to meet the smiling face of his dad, happy to see his firstborn between his arms.

"Hm. I wish you good luck daddy."

"Who needs luck when you have my skill?" Joshua said in a playful matter, tickling his now giggling son. "But thanks nonetheless Ethan."

"Well, taking into account Zheo won't be around to tell you what to do, you will need as much luck as you can." From the distance, both father and son saw Natasha walking up to them, a warm smile firmly on her face.

"So you finally decided to come."

"You can´t blame me. Ethan just bolted away from me the moment I opened the door. I'm simply too slow to keep up with him."

Ethan looked up to his mother with a childish grin in his face. "Sorry mommy."

"Don't worry about it, but starting from today, it will be less sugar for you mister." Ignoring the *humph* she got as response, Natasha turned lovingly to her husband. "Promise me you will return safe."

"Have you no confidence I will be fine?"

"Have you ever given me a reason to believe that?"

"Touché." Closing the distance between their lips, husband and wife locked in a deep and loving kiss, much to the displeasure of a certain boy.

"Hey, keep it down! There ARE kids watching!" Both lovers parted lips at the shout from a red-haired woman who was walking up to them.

"Aunty!" With renewed emotion, Ethan ran and tackled his aunt, who caught him firmly in her arms.

"Hey there little guy!" Responded Dianne, as she got up from her spot in the ground.

"It is good to see you here Dianne." Natasha ran up to her sister and helped her up from the ground

"It is good to see you too sis! And don't worry; I won't let your man get himself in any dangerous situation."

"Good. I was beginning to get uneasy."

"Give it your best aunt! You too dad!" Cheered Ethan from below, receiving thanks from both warriors.

"Aren´t you forgetting about someone?" Said a figure walking towards them. He was a young man with short-green hair. By his side, another young man arrived, this one in robes of deep blue and his purple hair tied in a ponytail.

"Uncle Lyon! Uncle Zheo!" Repeating his overused process, the kid tackled both of his "uncles" and hugged them hard, expressing his abundant affection to everyone present.

"You going to be a good boy and listen to your mother?" The greenette asked the little boy.

"Of course I will! I'm the man of the house now!" Ethan stated quite proudly.

"A man of the house who is afraid of darkness." Dianne said bluntly, finding the reactions to her teasing amusing.

"AUNTY!" The youngster was red from both embarrassment and irritation. His aunt always teased him at any chance she got.

"Ethan…" Called Zheo in a low voice, but it was well heard nonetheless. "How are you progressing with that tome I gave you?"

"I'm doing superb uncle. By the time you get back I will have already finished. And one day, I will be as much of a great mage as you are."

"I look forward to such a day." Zheo patted his disciple's small head. It was hard to tell whether the young man felt any emotion, as his face was as empty as his affinity. But to those close to him, they could easily feel the affection he gave away by the tone of his voice.

"Excuse me sir." Everyone looked from the tender scene to the soldier who had just arrived. He was wearing the traditional armor any Tristain soldier wore, however, instead of the traditional symbol which portrayed Tristain's flag, his had the image of a common house with a white bird overflying it. In simple terms, it meant "Freedom for the commoners".

"What is it?" As the one in charge, Lyon was the one who the soldier had addressed to.

"The troops are ready to depart. They are just waiting for your words."

"Thanks. I will be over there in a moment." With a nod as well as a respectful bow, the soldier dismissed himself and went back to check on the troops.

"Guess it is time to go." Dianne said in a melancholic tone. Shavia had been her home for many years, and simply letting t behind was hard.

"Please be safe, all of you." Natasha held her son tightly between her arms. Right before her, the people she had come to consider as family for years were about to put their lives at stake for the sake of everyone.

The blonde dreaded that the image of herself and her son alone right in front of several graves came true, just like it had come true five years ago, when she lost her parents, her friends, and her house.

So absorbed was Natasha in her daytime nightmare, that she didn´t see her husband until he was hugging her tightly, Ethan in between. _"It should have been like this from the start." _Natasha thought. _"Just the three of us, together, like any other family, with no concern other than that if our boy was growing up properly."_

Natasha had tears welling up in her eyes, and so had Ethan. Everyone was silent. From all of them, they were the only one who would end up alone if something went wrong, so it was an expected reaction for them to be sad.

Slowly, Dianne reached up with her hand and touched her sister's shoulder before joining the little family in their hug; so did Lyon and so did Zheo. No words were needed, just the assurance in their touch that everything was going to be okay and a little time to be able to remember…

Their past.

Their present.

Their joy.

Their pain.

Their failures and victories.

Their hopes for the future.

Their dreams.

And most of all, to remember their loved ones.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

That very same day in the afternoon, in the eastern village of Shavia, a small group of people departed deeper inside the kingdom in hopes of reaching their dreams and ideals of freedom and justice.

They were not rich but poor, and they were not very strong by the exception of a few of them, but they were willing to lose it all just to fight in what they believed in; to shed tears and blood in hopes the ones who came after wouldn't be needed to do the same.

Unbeknown to most at that moment, that small group of dreamers would be the cause for the mayor change in the history of the continent of Halkeginia

May it be bad or good and for who was still uncertain.

The only certain thing was that at that very time and place…

…

The world changed.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

** I know, kind of dramatic, but I was just trying to show things in a realistic way. Don't worry though, war is war, so action is a must. Next chapter will have it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. All kind of support is welcome.**

**Peace.**


	3. In war and love there is no peace

**AN****: Thanks to anyone willing to read this notes, but I think I better explain things before more people get confused.**

**A couple of days ago someone PM-ed me asking about the relation between my fic and the light novels, as they have a story larger than that of the anime.**

**So to make things clear, this fanfic is to be considered as my own continuation to the anime, thus being based on it. Any concept, item, character or event that took place in the anime is taken into account. This work is what I think would be a great fourth season if they ever make one (which I don't think so).**

**You can also take this as an AU for the light novels. Even if I am not basing my story on them, I DO take into account some things from them that weren't explained in the anime. Example: Brimir's past and actions following the human's expelling from the holy land and leading to the genocide (If you don't know what I'm talking about, don't get too stressed over it. I'm pointing this out now because is not relevant to my plot, neither is it necessary to know to understand the story), or the way void magic works.**

**What I change is the fact Zheo is a new void mage, and since only four void mages can exist at a time, Vittorio is not one of them. In fewer words, unlike in the novels, Romalia's pope is not a void mage and Julio is not Windalfr. Since he isn't a void mage, Vittorio isn't planning the genocide of the elves. He DOES have, however, the ruby of fire and Joseph has the ruby of earth.**

**The novels also set Halkeginia to be in danger due to a large amount of windstones (shining crystals that could cause the destruction of the continent) growing underground; also not happening.**

**Finally, any concept not explained yet neither in the anime nor the novels might get a made-up concept from me.**

**That's all I think should be explained. Thanks to anyone who actually read this and feel free to ask any questions just in case I got you more confused; without further things, on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: Nop, I don't own Zero no Tsukaima. If it was, it would either be a more serious anime or a plain hentai series (You can't blame me).**

**PS: If someone can explain me what "First born magic" is, I would appreciate it since Sheffield is able to use it, reason why it will help me develop her character.**

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Rebellion: A Zero no Tsukaima Fanfic

The notice spread like fire on dry grasslands. With speed only attained through constant gossip and chattering, news about the revolution reached every single understanding ear inside the kingdom of Tristain. It even reached some outside its borders.

But of course, a main rule remained. "History is written by those who come out victorious." And while it was uncertain who would be the one to rise over the rest, each party prepared their own version of history, just in case they attained victory.

So far, there were three versions.

The first was the less known about. It remained inside a selected circle of high ranked nobles who had found their place inside the royal council. Men and women who enjoyed of a gifted life produced only after countless lies, betrayals and bribes. To them, the distant ghosts of the past were coming for their revenge. Dark events long forgotten proved that, unlike what that selected circle had once believed, they would have repercussions.

Bad repercussions.

Those nobles knew the truth; the damned truth they had so carefully covered. They hadn't put much effort into it, just a thin veil composed by a single lie, the loyalty many had for the mages and a bit of ignorance from the public in general.

However, that veil had been ripped apart and the truth was starting to pour out, stronger than before.

And now, some idiotic survivor from that glorious night menaced to destroy everything they had strived to build for themselves. If the events that transpired that night were to be known, no amount of influence, power or money would save them from death. Not even if the damn excuse for a queen were to miraculously support them would they be completely safe; because they knew the people would want them to be punishment, and in the end, it was people who made a nation.

So, in an attempt to save themselves, the keepers of the truth forged another, ticker carpet of lies to cover the spreading revolution. This lies were to be told to everyone who didn´t know of what truly had happened five years ago in the eastern town of Shavia. That way, they would turn the people, and the entire nation, against the truth.

That modified history was the second version, told to the public in general. In it, it portrayed the leaders of the rebellion as little more than ruthless killers who wanted to take hold of the power in Tristain through lies of freedom and fairness. To sustain those declaration, the nobles used as a base the well-known past of Shavia, actually gaining support from the people. This second version of history was the one officially known and believed by the mages and those who directly served them.

The third was, however, quite the opposite.

For one, it wasn't well known, but rather told in whispers. It wasn't believed or supported by the nobles, but rather by the commoners. And it didn't depict the rebels as villains, but rather as heroes and heroines.

This third version was the one told by Lyon, Dianne, Joshua and Zheo, by now the three biggest public enemies of the crown, and the three biggest secret heroes of the commoners. They should be four, but Zheo had yet to make a public appearance.

That issue was, however, going to be taken care of soon enough.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Saito should have felt proud.

A little more over a year ago, he was just one in one billion; another ordinary person living a normal life millions of common people had. He had a family; went to school; had the typical problems with love and friends any teenager had, and even had a cute little puppy his little sister convinced their parents to buy her.

And then, in a matter of half a minute, his life got upside down.

A greenish dimensional portal bigger than his own father opens in front of the teenager, swallows him, and lands Saito in a world normally known inside fairy tales to be the servant slave of a spoiled noble pinkette.

Days pass, and he becomes involved in one problem after another; may it be one regarding his love affairs, dealing with annoying nobles, or fighting one of the many idiots walking around who seem to want Tristain destroyed.

Before, he was a normal teenager, Hiraga Saito, Japanese.

Now, he was a noble under the title of Chevalier; Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière's familiar, partner and boyfriend; a legendary familiar of the void, Gandalrf; the left of god; master of all weapons; and most of all, a hero of Tristain.

And now, like many times before, he was being called by the queen along many others to serve in her name and for the good of the kingdom.

Saito should have felt proud.

He, however, didn't.

Saito could already tell what he was going to be asked to do. Just the day before the entire academy had received the notice of a group of commoners starting a revolution; their aim to seize power in Tristain.

He, however, knew better than to believe anything coming from the mouth of Louise's father after the incident in their mansion. Because of this, Saito decided to do a little bit more of research up until he stumbled with Siesta, who was more than willing to tell him the secret version commoners told one another.

So, as far as the familiar could tell, these rebels were either a group of power hungry bastards using an illusion of freedom to gain support, or where commoners who had been oppressed far too much and grown sick. His world's history was full of oppressing governments and desire for fairness. Good examples would be the French Revolution or the Thirteen Colonies' Independence.

At any moment, Henrietta could either ask them to attempt a peace negotiation, or order them to fight against the revolution.

That's why he didn't feel proud.

Because if the later happened, and the rebels were just fighting for their rights, he would come up with a hard decision between following orders and joining Louise; who was sure to obey the queen; while crushing the dreams of others, or following his morals and probably causing a problem with the girl who gave him her heart and the kingdom of Tristain.

With so many problems, pride was hard to muster at the time.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Lyon stood over a silent figure. Not moving, not breathing, bathed in blood; a corpse lying in front of a broken window. It was simply one of many in the large list of dead people the swordsman had been forced to see; and no matter how nice the maid had been, Celia's death wasn't hurting him as much as others.

That fact, however, didn't calm his rage.

Turning around, the revolutionist came face to face with the responsible of this and many others' deaths. There he was, bonded with ropes to a chair, that stupid and proud smirk on his face. Lyon's glare could intimidate infinities of rampaging beings, but the royal messenger Augustus was used to receiving such treatments.

It was, after all, his job.

"What's the matter, Rebel? Can't find the words?" Teased the roped noble. The guard behind him was about to silence him with a strike of his lance's butt, but Lyon signaled him to wait.

Not blinking nor looking away, Lyon's facial expressions softened. Or at least, they seemed to. He had passed to a state of rage so great, he had to contain it or risk losing control.

He must never lose control.

Civil for the moment, he uttered a single word, in a simple way. "Why?"

Despite the vast amount of possible answers for such a question, Augustus knew all too well the one Lyon wanted to hear. "Because you are criminals, why else would it be? Your actions against the kingdom, the nobles and her majesty put in danger the society we all live in. Not fighting back would mean letting you create chaos and havoc, destroying everything until there is nothing to be destroyed."

Hands on the table, Lyon leaned forward, his glance intensifying. "First of all, we are not criminals, you and all those self-righteous aristocrats are. Second of all, the society I'm trying to destroy is the one that lets you drink fine wine while some commoners struggle to get, at least, a bucket of water to drink and bath with. And finally, you claim to fight back in order to protect peace and Tristain, but…"

Finally, Lyon snapped. His face twisted into one of hate and rage, promising punishment for the sins the noble had committed. In a harsh fashion, he jerked his arm to the right and pointed to the bloody corpse of his once-upon-a-time maid.

"**HOW CAN YOU KILL INNOCENTS AND SAY IT'S IN THE NAME OF PEACE?"**

"My, my, you certainly have issues don't you? I'm surprised the leader these commoners seem to adore can have such a short fuse."

"**ANSWER ME!"**

"Okay, I will answer your question, but first you must answer mine, _rebel_." Mocking the swordsman, Augustus imitated the last scene as best as he could. "You claim to be fighting for freedom and justice for the commoners, and you call me a murderer, but…" The messenger changed his tone of voice to one of amuse and tease. "How can you say all that, when you have killed just as many people yourself?"

Calming just a bit (a tiny, minuscule bit), Lyon answered. "I ONLY KILL THOSE WHO DESERVE IT, NO ONE ELSE! Don't you dare put me at the same level as you, _noble_. Now, answer my question."

"Fine, fine, just try not to lose your temper again." The noble raised his head and looked at the ceiling, fantasying with the sky above. "I can claim such things because it's for my best interest. Of course I don't care about peace, but your little rebellion endangers my sweet lifestyle; and since such is the case, I do what I do. That's all there is to it. You should know it yourself well after the first time we saw each other."

Returning to his normal temper, the rebel thought things over. He had failed to control himself and had exploded, right in front of Augustus. He had given the noble the satisfaction of knowing he was the one with the highest level of self-control.

But Lyon was not giving up. He may have lost the assault, but he could still win the match. In the end, it would be the messenger the one to be in despair.

He would personally see to that.

Focusing back towards the room he was currently in, Lyon continued the interrogation. "Is this the queen's will? To promise a peaceful talk to sort things out and then ordering a surprise assault?" Lyon partially blamed himself for that. He should have known such thing would happen, but the stories of Henrietta had reached his ears, and for a moment he thought of her as a decent human being.

Now, his opinion was another one.

This wouldn't have happened had Zheo been here. He would not have been fooled; he would have seen through the lies like he always did.

The weight of all the people relying on him suddenly increased. Failing seemed like the synonym to killing this entire revolution. One flaw, one mistake like the last one, and all Lyon had left in this world could disappear.

From now on, he wasn't going to trust them, or to stop doing things the way he did. From now on…

…he would show no mercy for the nobles who dared defy him.

Starting with the one in front of him.

"And who do you think gave the order? Like I said, you and all of these criminals endanger society; as such, you are a treat that needs to be eradicated."

"I see." Muttered Lyon darkly. "I should have known. That's the way the world works after all. The strong eats the weak."

"Good, you understand. Now, since it seems you are finally beginning to see reason perhaps we could discuss the conditions for freeing me and the other hostages."

Lyon raised an eyebrow, confused at what the noble was telling him. "What?"

Sighing, the messenger tried to explain it in a different way. "Fine, I will help you understand since it seems that even that is hard for you."

"By now you must realize you stand no chance against the imperial army, so the only way for you to succeed is through negotiations. That's why I am offering you a deal. You just have to follow my advice, and you will be able to gain a good share of gold in exchange for the nobles you keep as prisoners. With any luck, you might even gain a position in the aristocracy; and if things get too bad, you can always escape to another nation; I heard Gallia has a lovely weather in autumn. But of course, I will require an appropriate payment before lending you my services."

Lyon stared blankly at the man for a few minutes, not making a single sound besides breathing. His gaze was fixed and his face stoic; he didn't even blink. For a moment, both the guard and Augustus wondered if the man was really having that much of a problem understanding what the noble had said, or if he had suffered a mental breakdown.

Then, Lyon chuckled.

It began softly, barely audible; the only indication of such chuckling was the way his body moved and the grin plastered in his face. Slowly, it began to get louder and louder, until Lyon bursted into a maniacal laughter, confirming the doubts about a mental breakdown.

A couple of minutes passed, and the rebel calmed down enough to be able to speak again. "I-I can't believe it! Y-you… you really thought that… thought that…!" He began laughing hysterically again; however, it seemed that this one was making fun of the noble more than anything else.

As expected, Augustus felt insulted. "And may I ask what is that you find so funny about what I said?"

"EVERYTHING!" Even between laughs and chuckles, Lyon was able to respond. "All this time…" *Chuckle* "WRONG! You got it all wrong!"

"What's that I got wrong?" _"By the founder, this man is crazy! The way he can switch moods… Just a few minutes ago he was ready to tear me apart!"_

"This…" *Chuckle* "This whole situation."

"Would you care to explain?"

Laughing a few times to calm down and wiping some tears that had managed to escape his eyes, Lyon finally returned to a more stable form. He still continued to make fun of the noble nonetheless "Fine, I will help you understand since it seems that even that is hard for you."

Having his own words turned against him, Augustus glared at the greenette. "They call you Augustus, the sharp tongue of Tristain. You gained that nickname because of the way you won any oral dispute; no one could make you eat your words or counter your statements. And through all of our discussion, I was beginning to admit your superiority in that regard. BUT! It seems I overestimated you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are an old man, Augustus. You are the same since I saw you five years ago. And while you are good at what you do, not evolving in this ever changing world means you are either left behind or destroyed."

Augustus's glare deepened so much it seemed his face was going to split because of the bare volume of his frown. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT ME HAVING BEEN LEFT BEHIND?"

"I MEAN YOU HAVE MISUNDERSTOOD US!" Lyon stopped grinning and went back to his dark and defying glare, one that put the messenger's to shame. "I never intended to win this battle by negotiations or dirty tricks. The only reason I agreed to this supposed peace talk was because I believed Henrietta was as much of a decent human being as I had heard, but it seems I was wrong. I will not use cowardly tricks like you nobles do, and that includes taking hostages."

"YOU ARE CRAZY! You have taken hostage the villages of Shavia, Orica, Montreas and Vhelia, including the noble families that were watching over them. How is that not taking hostages?"

"Those are not hostages because the commoners living inside them support our ideals, the few who do not were allowed to go. Everyone knows about the rebellion now, I would gain nothing from keeping them here. As for the aristocrats…"

"What? Why is that you have them here then?"

"I will use them as an example."

"An example for what?"

"To make one point clear: That any noble who thinks he or she is better than others simply because of their title, and uses that power to make innocents suffer…" Using his finger as a rhetorical knife, Lyon "cut" his neck with it to empathize his point. "…will pay dearly."

Finally getting what the swordsman was talking about, Augustus began being genuinely scared. "You can't…"

"Of course I can. You agreed with me on it: 'The strong eats the weak' and you are weak."

"Bu-but you said you only killed those who deserved it! You are just going to kill them for being nobles. That's the opposite of what you said!"

"That isn't a problem either. I made some investigations, and based on what the villagers told me, these nobles are no different from the Leveque family; using their ranks and powers to strip people from everything they had worked for; mistreating commoners. That's why first thing tomorrow morning, you, and the rest of these useless nobles, will be beheaded."

And, just like that, the table was turned. Sir Augustus was the one in despair now, and Lyon was the one with the control now.

He had won.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! AS SOON AS THEY HEAR OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, THE INPERIAL ARMY WILL COME TO KILL YOU ALL! YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE!"

"As usual, you are wrong. We have our own power, one that rivals even those of the mages, and we have numbers as well. I spent five whole years preparing for this, and I have a very reliable tactician on my side. I will not use dirty tricks to win this war, but I have tricks nonetheless. In this very moment, our plan is in action, and once finished the nobles will have no other option but to surrender or die."

Lyon straightened himself and headed for the door. "I think our discussion has ended, I only wanted to know why you had done this and if the queen had given the order, and I already have my answers. Guess I can't expect a peaceful solution once I kill you, but that's fine; things are never that easy, at least not for me." And just like that, the rebel left the room, ignoring the pleading and begging from the royal messenger.

He wasn't going to stop.

He wasn't going to trust them.

He wasn't going to show weaknesses.

He wasn't going to lose control.

He wasn't going to be defeated.

HE WASN'T GOING TO SHOW THEM MERCY!

And so, the next morning came. People reunited at the plaza of the village of Orica as one by one, the nobles that had ruled over them were killed for everyone to see. No one was spared.

As for Augustus Li Marcus, the 'Sharp tongue of Tristain'; royal messenger for the council and a triangle class mage…

…He died by Lyon's own blade.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Betrayers, Liars, Murderers, Thieves, Cheaters, Oppressors, Villains, Fiends, Demons, Monsters…

There were many ways to call the bad people that lived in both Halkeginia and the Earth, and both worlds were infested by such despicable people.

That's why Hiraga Saito felt a bit strange with himself after discovering that the leaders of this 'rebellion' were of such kind of people. He wasn't mad or angry, but rather relieved.

That fact somehow sorted some of his problems, but it still felt weird.

It all began when he was called before the queen along Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Julio, Guiche and Montmorency. During their trip to the castle the Japanese had been having serious doubts about what he was going to do about the rebellion, and had been relieved when it turned out Henrietta wanted them to make a peace negotiation.

The queen had foretold such a thing could happen one day, and as soon as it did, she sent a letter to the rebels in hopes of resolving things. Two days after, she received the reply from them, asking to meet by the Crystal Lake and discuss their terms.

Such lake was a small body of water by the northeastern part of Tristain. It received its name because of the large jewel mines it had hidden underwater and which were emptied years ago. Now, it was just a simple lake with beautiful and clean water; a place which simply shouted 'peace' and 'calmness'.

And, as soon as the group arrived to meet these rebels, they got two important questions answered. Firstly, if the movement was for freedom or for power, and secondly, what had the king of Gallia been doing since they confronted him.

Seeing Sheffield in front of them with a smirk on her face was enough answer to those questions.

The mind of god didn't miss a second; she didn't wait for them to completely register her presence there and what it represented, neither for someone to have the obvious stated by saying things liked 'It's a trap!'. As soon as they were by the lakefront, she snapped her fingers and several monsters of different sizes and shapes appeared from the water and the forest behind them.

Giant bats, Demonic wolves, Floating manta rays and even red-eyed wyverns; all of them with the typical runes any creature summoned by the mind of god had. Sheffield herself was standing over a steel golem, a rare, resistant and aggressive steel golem.

"It has indeed been some time since we last saw, hasn't it?" Sheffield's voice was drowning in confidence and malice. "And look at you all! Purple capes. Congratulations on making it to the next year."

"Sheffield! What is the meaning of this?" As if he didn't really know, Saito couldn't help but to say what he said. He didn't know why, but he guessed it was just a typical thing to do in such situations.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a trap to get rid of all of you here and now."

"She is right Saito." Julio said matter-of-factly. "It WAS kind of obvious." Saito turned and glared to his fellow swordsman.

"Well, as much as I enjoy our talk, it's time to eat." Again, she snapped her fingers, signaling to all of the beats she magically controlled to charge and attack.

Strangely enough, none of the creatures obeyed her. Rather, they just stood there doing nothing. _"What the hell?" _Looking around, she spotted the blonde girl casting a spell with her wand pointed towards the sky. She couldn't see it, but she could smell the sweet fragrance that came from her.

It was attractive, soothing; almost, hypnotizing…

Shaking her head, Sheffield came back to her senses. "Damn bitch! HOW DARE YOU CONTROL THE BEASTS THAT **I **CONTROL?"

"Now, now." Guiche took a step forward to the mind of god, defying her. "It isn't polite to call a lady in such an awful way; especially when such lady is my sweet Montmorency." Everyone rolled their eyes. "Perhaps you need an etiquette lesson. Allow me to teach you." Waving his rose, petals flew through the air and transformed into the Valkyrie statues that identified Guiche. However, they were no longer of bronze, but of silver, a clear proof of his progress in earth magic.

Seemingly having their own mind, each statue shot forward and impaled the hypnotized creatures with the lances they carried.

Sheffield cursed. Not once, but twice was she being beaten to the ground by annoying kids. "Good try, I will give you that much, but the steel golem has no smell sense. Try to stop this!" She pointed towards the group and the golem below threw a punch.

And as seemingly impossible (annoying) as it would seem to be, the golem WAS stopped.

How? Well, thanks to the time bought by Giche and Montmorency, Louise could get enough time to cast a spell. Before it could reach them, a _dispel _landed on the golem, eliminating all magic that controlled and kept it together. Just in the middle of attacking, the mighty giant fell into pieces to the ground.

As her main weapon fell, Sheffield decided she had had enough. Before anyone else could make a move, she pulled out a dark-marble flute from her cloak and began to play it. Sinister music filled the air, and both mages and familiars covered their ears in pain. The music in itself wasn't heard by any of them, but somehow they couldn't stand being within hearing range.

Soon, the hellish melody stopped, the pain fading away. As soon as they recovered their senses, the royal agents were confronted by a worrisome sight. While Sheffield played whatever that flute was, monsters had arrived from both the sky and underground and were now awaiting orders from their mistress.

"Think you have defeated me? Sorry, but this time I came prepared for battle." Taking a black orb in hand, the mind of god smashed it on the ground, making the darkness inside it spread and cover the entire lake.

"You have done great until now, but let's see if you can keep up without your sight."

And so, the sound of battle continued to echo throughout the pitch black area.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

They talked. She listened.

Or rather, spied.

And as much as she hated to, Mia had to swallow her pride and current beliefs to restrain herself from barging into the meeting room and, on a literal and brutal fashion, punching some sense into the thick skulls of those air-headed councilors.

As things were, she would have to wait for them to be captured by the rebels and, if she asked nicely, maybe even executing one herself.

She had the urge to do so.

The things they talked about; it sickened and enraged her.

One year ago, she was a common person living in a "reconstructed" Shavia, knowing little about its history and having the popular dislike for nobles; specially ones as despicable as the Leveque. Now that she knew the truth after a long talk with Zheo and countless spying, she could only wonder how things turned as they currently were.

To be ruled by people who thought so little of them…

They were humans, damn it!

Mia inhaled deep; once, twice. She finally calmed down and continued to listen, keeping the more important details to remember.

The royal council had summoned a private and secret (not to Mia) meeting to discuss what was to be done about the revolution and their leaders. Currently, they were finding a way for Henrietta to lend her personal support.

No matter if they didn't like her as queen, or the amount of power they had, the popularity of the queen was needed if they wanted to turn the people against the ideas of change.

And so, they talked.

Meanwhile, Mia, with a whole different face and dressed as one of the many maids, listened.

This was something Lyon would like to hear.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

As much as she hated to admit it, Kirche wasn't all that surprised when her illumination spell failed to disperse the constant darkness she was trapped in; nonetheless she still cursed her luck.

It was as if being blind; she couldn't even see her own body. She could, however, still hear what happened around her. Sounds of wrestling, slicing and stabbing came from all directions; some distant from her, some close.

Kirche would gladly join the fight, but without her sight she could well end up incinerating her own comrades.

She remained still for some time, trying at least not to attract enemy attention or obstacle whatever fight was going under way. One minute lasted a year, and the red-head was getting impatient.

Suddenly, heat passed near her leg which surprised the mage and made her "eep". Thankfully, it was just her familiar trying to get some attention.

"What is it flame?" Kirche asked quietly, wandering what could her familiar possibly want in such a dire situation. The salamander simply produced a low growl and asked for his mistress to look a certain way.

Doing as her familiar asked, Kirche lifted her wand and mentally prepared to fire at the signal of any movement; none came. _"This won't work. I can't smell these monsters unlike flame…" _Thinking that line over a couple of times, the fire mage got an idea.

Finally putting that spell to use, she synchronized her senses with those of her familiar. She saw what flame saw; she heard what flame heard; and she smelled what flame smelled.

Kirche listened to the sounds; paid attention to the scents. Familiar smells let her spot her comrades; jasmine perfume for Montmorency, roses for Guiche, sweat and iron for Saito…Once she located everyone within her mental plane, the line mage combined fire and wind, releasing a strong current of heated air towards a gather of enemy monsters.

"_Heat Air" _was a favorite of Kirche, taught to her by both her favorite teacher and her favorite friend. It was strong, suffocating and easy to cast. Sure, it took a fair share of willpower, but it was worth it. The best part was that it dried the air around a certain area, which meant a little bit of fire would…

"_Incinerate"_ the fire mage said. She didn't see it, but she definitely heard the load explosion that had served as a definitive blow. Nothing could beat that little combo of hers; her fire spells boosted by the lack of water in the air. Kirche was sure nothing remained but ashes.

Turning at the sound of crab-like feet, she fired…

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Open senses; firm stance.

Saito remained quiet and unmoving. He knew the creature could detect him, but so could he. The sound they made while walking, the flapping of their wings, their breathing; all those factors showed Saito when and where to strike.

An enemy behind him approached ready to snap his neck off with its enormous pincers, but just as it was going to Saito turned and buried Derflinger on its head. The familiar paid no attention to the liquid which splashed his face; probably blood; and jumped just in time to intercept two flying creatures and slicing through their torsos.

Landing, Saito returned to his position besides Louise and shielded her from a long pair of claws. All he could hear from his summoner was her soft voice going through chants impossible to pronounce for common people.

The Galdarf knew quite well how his fights worked; he gave it his all to protect Louise, and once the pinkette finished with her seemingly endless words, she defeated everyone in a single blow and they were once again free to go home alive.

So far it was working.

Silently thanking Guiche after a valkirye got rid of one of the closer monsters, the left hand of god sidestepped a stab before delivering one of his own…

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Deep, DEEP inside, Montmorency Margarita la Feré de Montmorency thanked the founder she was, somehow, able to stay with Guiche for such a long time. Sure, he was attractive, and secretly she didn't mind all that much him peeking on her. What she DID mind, however, was whenever he and his stupid club went around the academy trying to peek on Tiffania's panties.

The blonde's infidelity and two-timing had ridden her over the wall more times than she could count; still, she miraculously mustered the necessary patience and tolerance to stay by his side and continue calling him her "boyfriend".

It was probably because of that single reason that she was still alive.

Sheffield, wanting payback for ruining her control trick with some decent perfume, was currently engaged in battle with her. Unfortunately, the mind of god could see through her own darkness, thus almost killing the blonde a couple of times.

Hadn´t she had some extra protection from the valkyries that last fire-magic-grenade-thing would had fried her.

To make matters worse, her cute familiar lacked the senses to be able to locate enemies around the area, forcing Montmorency to guess where Sheffield was solely by following the sound of the valkyries when they attacked.

It was beyond her how Guiche could detect enemies so well.

Taking note of a big gather of statues in a certain spot, the blonde could only guess it was to make a grouped attack against the mind of god; combining elements, Montmorency casted a _"Swamp field" _on that very place, hoping to catch Sheffield while distracted by Guiche. The curse which came afterwards was confirmation enough of her success.

Knowing well her location, the blonde prepared to make the killing blow.

She, of course, grew doubts whether she was really ready, or not, to kill someone. It was, after all, the dearest thing someone had.

Life.

The opportunity to experience endless grief or joy; even if it was hard and cruel at times no one had come and told them life was going to be easy or happy. Living was passing through good and bad times, and how. It was precious, too precious to simply take it away from others.

Montmorency wasn't ready to die yet, so was she really ready to kill then?

The mage shook her head hard. Philosophy and insight left aside for now, she remembered her duty and loyalty; she couldn't just fail the queen and say "Life is a precious gift" as an excuse. Besides, the mind of god was willingly trying to end her life, then maybe…

Much to her relief, Montmorency's inner turmoil was no longer needed to be sorted out. Clearly hearing the end of Louise's spell, all the great darkness around her disappeared to make way for an even greater light.

After the void's wake, neither enemies nor Sheffield remained…

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

**AN: Thanks you all for reading the chapter. It explains how my OC's and the main cast characters are NOT going to get along any time soon. Things would be far too boring if they made peace right away. Will they ever cooperate? Will they kill each other? Wait and read...**

**Also, as you may have realized, I dropped the rating down. After a bit of thinking, I realized my fanfic wasn't all that "strong". If you think that isn't the case, then feel free to tell me in a review.**

**Well, that's all for now. Have a nice day.**

**Peace.**


	4. What drives us foward is a dream

**AN: Hello again. Nothing important to comment right now other than thanking for those who support this story. I put all my effort into this story, so please try to enjoy it. Feel free to critique and correct me; if you see any spelling error please let me know, without a beta it's hard to detect every error. (If anyone wants the job you are more than welcome).**

**Thanks and please enjoy. Let's go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima nor do I make profit with this work. If I did, no need for me to work part-time (seriously I do).**

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Rebellion: A Zero no Tsukaima Fanfic

Countless feelings, memories, joys, miseries, hopes, dreams, ideas, beliefs, emotions, affections, resentments, friendships…an entire lifetime opened up in front of Zheo.

He could reach it, touch it, feel it, see it, hear it; he could live it.

His knowledge poured into his mind like a torrent, flooding his subconscious with facts and secrets not known to him until a few minutes ago. Powers countries would kill to possess, have been given to the young man in matter of seconds, but to Zheo who was currently seated in his private room, it seemed like a hundred years.

Body of eighteen, but a mind far more wise and old than those of the elder mages. From a certain point of view, it could be said he had lived more than any other human, having lived what He had lived not once, but many times.

Much too similar to what he was currently doing. Zheo had once again entered that realm, that dream; searching, observing for anything he had passed up, or ignored, or missed; something to make him understand what he could not.

Magic, medicine, the art of war, history, geography, economy, politics and far more other areas of Halkeginian knowledge had been learned by him. Zheo had understood all those lessons and facts; but he didn't know everything, he couldn't understand every single thing.

Zheo couldn't understand himself.

And as long as he couldn't, his world would be as gray as it had been for years; almost all color lost.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Shrouded in darkness, a woman awaited her contact. She had long brown hair, her eyes of deep green. She wore the usual attire of a maid, and was even using a broom to clean the dust and dirt in the alleyway she stood at. To every passing person she seemed just a common employee tasked with cleaning the outside of an expensive house.

However, she was not. And one person knew that.

"Mia Lancer?" The blonde girl said in a whisper, showing a little of nervousness and fear. It was her first time dealing with this kind of people.

Hearing her contact calling her, Mia turned around and smiled at her. "You must be Angelica." It was more a statement than an assumption. "It's a pleasure to meet you." With evident practice, the false maid made a small greeting with her dress. Angelica did the same "We will be working together from now on."

"Yes…we will…" Angelica had been contacted just a month ago, and just until now was she able to answer their call. Still…

"You don't seem too sure with this." Ashamed, the blonde lowered her head. She should be more confident; had she been so before she wouldn't be involved in this right now. "Let me guess; not too willing to dirty your hands."

"Please don't misunderstand me…It is not that I don't want this, but…" She gulped down a bit of saliva; she caught her breath out of nerves. "I have heard…things."

Mia sighed; she knew all too well what the girl meant. "Don't worry; we assure you all your friends will be safe, as well as the people living here. The execution of the nobles was meant for them, the nobles. I doubt you have friends in the aristocracy, do you?"

"Oh no, I don't." And truth be told, she had her fair share of hate for them. "I was just a bit nervous, that's all."

"Listen." The rebel put a hand in Angelica's shoulder. "We won't force you to do anything, if you are not sure of doing this, then you can go. We can find someone else for the job, and you can try and find other means to achieve your goals; all we ask is that you tell nobody." While it could be interpreted as a threat, the tone in Mia's voice remembered the blonde of her own mother; worried, not wanting her child to do things she really didn't want to.

_"Mom…" _Angelica swore, on her tomb, that she would do it; she would achieve her dreams and have the life her late mother didn't have.

She would do it, for her mom and herself.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde steeled herself. "It's okay, I'm fine now." While still there, the fear and nervousness didn't quite have the effect they were having on the blonde four minutes ago. "I guess I simply needed some motivation. I told myself I would reach my goals, and if I don't do it on behalf of the commoners, then I don't think I would ever could."

Mia genuinely smiled. "See? That's all you needed, inspiration. Don't worry, we will protect you and your family; and you job is an easy one as it is."

"Understood. So, what do I have to do?"

"You will have to wait for some weeks until the leader arrives, then we will act." She handed a scroll to her now partner. Angelica unrolled it, carefully read it once; twice; and nodded in acknowledgement; she could do it. "Oh! And…"

"…if you can, tell your friends to join in too."

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Through all of her life, even since she was barely 5 years old, Henrietta had been tutored into the correct behavior any good princess and eventual queen should have. It was thanks to those endless years of lessons and instructions that the current queen of Tristain wasn't crying on the floor. Even then, her voice was full of worry. "And… is Louise alright?"

"O-of course your majesty, she is just feeling a little weak; nothing some rest won't cure." Saito was trying to reassure the queen everything was going to be okay, but his own lack of confidence on the matter was making such task a hard one.

"I… I see…" Answered the queen; it was quite obvious she didn't buy the excuse at all. Mentally steeling herself, she proceeded as professionally as she could. "Exactly, what happened on the lake?"

"We-well, you see…" Saito rubbed the back of his head clearly unsure of how to speak. Julio took the question in Gandalf's place.

"Once we arrive at our destination…" Began the wyvern knight, taking everyone's attention. "…we were ambushed by Sheffield and a large group of monsters. We were able to take them out in time thanks to our comrades here." Julio extended a hand to signal Montmorency and Guiche, who were clearly enjoying the credit. "However, even after beating a steel golem Sheffield refused to give up. She used some mysterious orb and covered the entire lakefront in pitch black darkness; I couldn't even see my own body. Thankfully, we were able to resist the attack without any major loss long enough for Louise to cast a Void spell and finish all the enemies off, seemingly Sheffield as well. After that she collapsed to the ground unconscious and remained as such until a few hours ago; but even then was she feeling weak."

_"And not only that" _Thought Saito. After she woke up, Louise was medically treated by Montmorency in case it was some sort of poison. The problem was, however, that what the blonde called an "Aromatherapy" was in reality the act of smelling grotesque scents until you threw up whatever toxin was inside your body. In his mistress's case, it was a deep purple sparkling substance along her breakfast.

"Thanks Julio; you too, miss Montmorency."

"Your majesty." By the room's side Agnes had been witnessing the entire conversation; and while also curious about Louise's condition, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"What is that you wish to talk about, Agnes?" Deep inside, Henrietta knew what her guard was going to say.

"I'm sure this fact saddens you, your majesty, but as we feared this rebellion is a threat to Tristain that must be eradicated. These people refuse to negotiate with us."

By the tone of her voice, the queen sensed something perturbed the soldier. "Did something happen Agnes?"

The blonde kept quiet for a moment to gather the words. There was no way her leader would like the terrible news. "You see… not only was the peace talk a trap, but we also received notice that this very morning…" Agnes breathed deep. "…the rebels publicly beheaded nobles at the plaza of a village."

Everyone felt the room's temperature drop at least ten degrees. "Which nobles…?" Saito asked a question lingering on everyone's mind, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

It was obvious Agnes was having a hard time as well. "Three days ago the rebels took siege of the four villages composing Tristain's east, and a few hours ago they executed the families watching over them." Saito gulped. "The entire families…"

Henrietta felt like crying. Those families were people she had known for quite some time; some not older than herself. "I see…" Muttered the queen darkly. "I think it was to be expected from Shavia…"

Curious as to what Henrietta was talking about, Saito left aside his growing despise for the rebels. "Excuse me your majesty, but what does the village have to do with their actions?"

"Oh…" Meeting her to the eyes, the familiar could see the former ruler fighting back tears; and starting to lose. "Forgive me mister Saito, but I forgot you do not know of our history." Breathing hard to calm down a little, the queen continued.

"You see. Five years ago, the eastern village of Shavia declared itself to be tired of the aristocracy and refused to work until their living conditions were improved; which was understandable since they lived in poor houses while the nobles took all the money to themselves."

"We sent some messengers to negotiate with them, but…" By this point Henrietta's voice was beginning to sob, and tears ran down her white cheeks.

"Your majesty!" Agnes tried to approach her leader out of worry, but she signaled her not to. She wanted to finish talking.

"They were aggressive people, full of resentment. They killed every messenger we sent, and even poisoned a nearby river which ran down to Orica, a nearby village. All their inhabitants… died. Due to their actions, my mother had no choice but to order the use of the army. The rebels were killed and the village reconstructed one year later in the watch of the Leveque family. We didn't think they would do it again, until now…"

She couldn't do it any longer. The person whom to many was a brave and ideal ruler broke down in tears. Agnes immediately kneeled next to Henrietta, trying to calm her down and lending some emotional support.

_"So this isn't the first time they do this…" _Saito felt his blood boil; to kill so many men, women and children just because your life was hard…

Looking at the crying queen, he could only imagine the pain she must have felt. Henrietta was a queen who loved everyone inside Tristain. To know her fellow villagers killed between themselves, to know her family had no other option but to eliminate the rebels through force, and now to know many of your friends died beheaded at the hands of those very rebels…

Saito had to admit, the queen was strong. Had it been him, he doubted he would have lasted so long before breaking down.

Right there and then, Gandalrf swore under his honor and name, that he would kill the rebels with his own hands. No need for Louise to dirty hers.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

"So you seek my services, again." It was dark, too dark for two people to hold a comfortable conversation. Nonetheless, both figures inside the spooky cave were able to distinguish one another with ease. And if someone found them, they would not be recognized.

"Yes I do."

"If I remember correctly, last time I didn't get the job done. Why would you want to hire me again?"

"The girl was underesteemed by us. Prove to that was her victory over our artificial fiend. We are confident of your abilities now."

"And what makes you think I would be able to deal with them this time?"

"Fear not, we will have them busy when your time arrives."

"Then what must I do now?"

"We need you to capture one person; alive and unharmed. We will pay you the double than what we did last time, and once you bring her to us, you are free to go; no guarding this time."

Silence ruled for a moment, one of the figures thinking over the offer of the other. "Do we have a deal?"

After some thinking, the mercenary agreed. "Okay. Who do you need me to capture?"

"A half elf…"

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

_"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but was it really necessary to kill all the nobles in public." _Alone and inside her chambers, Dianne was resting after a tiring day of keeping Montreas under control. As of now, there were currently more people against them than supporting them; and the ones who did, was mainly out of fear.

_"They were despicable people, even the youngest ones. Besides, we need to make clear our position in this war." _Inside her mind, the red head could clearly hear Lyon and his voice.

_"Don't misunderstand us Lyon; we support this rebellion as much as you do. It's just that things like beheading people in public might turn commoners against us." _You think? As of today, Dianne had to calm down thirteen people who feared for their lives. In the end, they asked to go away and she didn't have other option but to let them do so.

_"They have lived with fear all their lives, afraid their mistakes might turn into punishment. Showing little to no mercy, despite the social class, will only make us look like tyrants or dictators. People's support is the key to our victory. Remember: a country is not made by its power or resources, but by the people living inside it." _As always, Zheo the annoying voice of reason; the swords mistress wondered if it would ever come the day when he got something wrong.

_"Thanks for the lecture Zheo." _There, she felt better.

_"Ok, I understand. We will not cause unnecessary deaths to nobles, but I still think the execution was an important step."_

_"Leaving that issue aside, what now?" _Good question; it was Zheo's turn to answer.

_"The information Mia and the others gathered reveals that, since we show no intention of forfeiting our revolution, they will officially take military action against us. From this point onwards we will be met by formidable resistance." _Oh great.

_"That was to be expected. For now we hold the east of Tristain, the question is how to advance towards the capital." _The fewer soldiers she had to burn down to ashes, the better.

_"We will reunite by the Saul's Valley to fight the military's main force; afterwards we will advance towards the academy before invading the capital." _Dianne remembered that valley. So many good memories… too bad it was going to get repainted of red soon.

_"The valley is not an issue. Since it isn't normally transited by merchants I have already sent a small group to make the appropriate preparations; that plus Zheo's plan, will assure us victory." _Hooray! Another point for the freedom and justice of the commoners.

_"The problem will be the academy. It is not only home for powerful magicians, but I have also failed to infiltrate any spies inside. On top of it all, Gandalf and two void masters reside in it. Seizing it won't be child's play." _Thanks Zheo, you always know how to ruin a lady's joy.

_"Now that you mention it, I have heard of one of the void users; Gandalrf's master. But I haven't heard who they are."_

_"…" _To be expected, Lyon remained quiet. Dianne could already tell who the mage was.

_"Gandalf is a boy known as Hiraga Saito and his mistress…" _

_"Is a Valliére" _Oh crap.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

_"I wonder if I will ever be allowed some short vacations" _alone in his relatively little office, seated comfortably on his fine and expensive chair, old principal Osmond was currently dealing with annoying paperwork and shortage of time to finish said task.

Normally, old men were wise and experienced people; however, the veteran mage showed his knowledge gathered through years of living by cursing with terms few had ever heard (and were better without hearing them).

The palace had been clear about their intentions. With Henrietta still deciding the course of action in case of unforeseen circumstances, the court called for the services of the void. Thus, forced by his rank and title, the old man was forced to speed up Miss Louise's recovery treatments and send her in a mission along her familiar and the well endowed elf void mage.

And as if his conscience wasn't busy enough with the guilt of sending a still weakened girl to her possible death, the palace also sent him a letter asking for the records and educational history of every teacher, student and servant inside the Academy; all that just to find possible spies.

And as to be expected, he was tasked with the paperwork.

Patrolling, no.

Interrogating, no.

Inspecting female undergarments for possible clues…no.

He was tasked with the freaking paperwork, alone.

_"When did things end up so messed up? When did we begin doing things wrong?" _He could only wonder.

Maybe it was when he agreed to let children get involved into military affairs; maybe it was when Mister Hiraga Saito came from that strange world of his to be Louise's servant; maybe it was when the pinkette was transferred here, or when she showed no talent for magic, or when she was born; maybe it was when people began getting tired of their treatment and they answered with threats; maybe it was when nobles stopped being noble people, or when mages began thinking for themselves…

Maybe it all began when they thought themselves to be better just for casting magic; maybe it all began when they turned into villains.

Suffering a headache thanks to that train of thought, the academy principal rubbed his old temples and sighed. _"No use thinking of that now. I better finish this before the deadline; THEN I will see this issue to be tended to."_

He needed to rest; to relax. No person should be submitted to this kind of stress. Seeking some low pleasures, the old mage Osmond opened his desk and retrieved his trusty pipe. He placed it between his lips, attempting to inhale the addicting smoke a little to find some peace.

Just as he was beginning to inhale, however, the pipe was taken from him and lifted into the air away from his grasp and lungs. He tried to reach it, but it was then slammed and shattered into the wall.

Getting the indirect message, the principal turned to greet his mysterious visitor. A figure surrounded by a long cloak that gave nothing away but the person's toes.

Toes he knew all too well.

"I always hated seeing you smoke, sir." It was a feminine voice; a beautiful one. "If you do not watch your habits you will never make it to the hundred years."

"I never intended to reach such an age; who wants to be that old. You shouldn't stop a lonely and tired principal from enjoying of his few pleasures." He looked the woman to the spot where he knew her eyes were watching him. "Nonetheless it is nice seeing you again after so long, Mister Longueville."

From under the cloak's shadow, the face of a young, green-haired beauty emerged. Her lips were shaped into a small smile, and her eyes shined with vitality he had seen far too many times. Old Osmond would go as far as to say the earth mage was happy to see him again.

"It is nice seeing you too sir; but since long ago I have been going by the name of Fouquet, if you so remember."

"Regretfully I do. It has been some time; you didn't even pass to say good bye, or to pick up your things." The principal moved down his hand and began stroking his beard.

"I think that hasn't been too much of an issue; my things are still in the same place I left them" To her side, hr old notebooks and pencils remained along other stuff; a bit dusty, but still the same.

"Well, it isn't that often I get such a good secretary as yourself; and after you were taken away no one wanted the job. As you may see, I was never that willing to throw your stuff away."

"And is it really my fault? I am not the one who constantly peeked or touched his secretary." She got a point there. Fouquet adjusted her glasses. "But please do not misunderstand me. I am very grateful for all you have done to help me and my family; however, I am even more grateful to another person, whom I consider part of my family."

"Reconquista I guess." Longueville smiled a little wider; an affirmative. "And don't worry, Miss Longueville, I have already forgiven you. However…" He reached for his staff and gripped it. Principal Osmond stood up like a teacher about to lecture a naughty child. Yet, Fouquet remained serene.

"Don't worry sir; I assure you I came here with no intentions of harming you."

"I know." The response was immediate, thing which surprised the former secretary a little bit.

"Hadn't you lost your trust for me?"

"I have. I didn't trust in your word, a little fellow told me." Hearing itself being summoned, a small white mouse appeared at the top of the magician's head. The greenette immediately showed a face of disgust at the cute little familiar. All those peeking were still fresh in her mind. "One would think that after some many years working here, you would notice my familiar crawling around your body, but I guess you lost practice over the year."

"Yeah…I guess so too."

"Good. Now, may I ask why you are here? Or why shouldn't I call for the guards." He pointed his staff at Fouquet.

"Would you attack a lady without a wand to defend her with?"

"No, but I can still trap you with a small wrap spell."

"Yes…of course." Deep down, Longueville was hurt the old man had lost so much confidence for her over the time; not that she could blame him.

"So?"

"Calling for help won't be of use Sir; my golem is already distracting them." Osmond frowned; more paper work to be done for the repairs. "As for my purpose here, I came to deliver a letter." From under her cloak, Fouquet took out an envelope marked with the royal shield of Tristain. Whatever was inside, it was a royal document.

Slowly, she handed it to him. "What is this?"

The earth mage smiled amusedly. "Open it up and see." Pulling out a small white orb from her clothes, a blinding light shone down on the room impending sight. When the principal opened his eyes, his secretary was nowhere to be found.

Eyeing the envelope a couple of times, the old man opened it up and started reading. What came inside shocked Osmond to his very core.

He could just FEEL his temples burning.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

_"Finally." _Many hardships had he endured; many lives had he taken; many lives had he protected, all for the sake of but one single person. The only person that Lyon, in his weakness, had truly failed to protect; the only person he had lost right in front of him being unable to change it, to fix it.

Lyon had been guilty; he had lost control, he had succumbed to rage so deep, he didn't contemplate taking with him another person during his fall. The problem was that when the two of them should have died, Lyon didn't; because that person gave up her future for his future, her dreams for his, her ambitions for his.

It had been his fault, all his fault. No matter how you saw it, she could have still lived had Lyon been more civil; had Lyon be calmer, wiser.

But she didn't live; she was dead.

And so time passed. Life without her by his side took out a lot of color from the world; he felt sad, angry, miserable, and guilty; he still did, but he wasn't to fall. He wasn't going to lose control again, he promised so in front of her tomb.

He improved, he strived, he evolved, he grew; with his friends by his side, Lyon's future became a mirror of hers, his dreams became hers and his ambitions were born from hers. And so his journey began; to make the world see what their power was, that one little person in a sea of people could make the difference; could trigger something titanic.

And he wasn't going to stop, not until everyone heard the cry inside their hearts and souls. He would do the impossible, defeat all opposition, succeed over any difficulties, surpass all controversy; all for her sake, for her memory, dreams and honor.

He was going to make the world just exactly like she wanted, and wasn't going to stop until he did so.

What he couldn't do, however, was forgive. She was always merciful, friendly, gentle, forgiving; but he wasn't. She was an angel but because of that very reason she died. Too gentle; in the world they all lived in, that meant too weak. Lyon was going to change that; mercy and empathy would no longer be synonyms of weakness or submission.

But Lyon couldn't change everything. He couldn't change Them.

Those who though themselves to be better, to be chosen, to be the walking marvels. He couldn't forgive those who thought their dreams to be better than others; he couldn't be gentle or friendly with whoever believed his or her ambitions were more important that others; and he couldn't have mercy of those who put their future over the others.

Those who wouldn't care for others, who would gladly betray their neighbors, who would lie and manipulate; those who would put an innocent in the line of fire…

Those would never change; those nobles would die.

And as vessel for the dreams and ambitions of Her, Lyon would eradicate them. She wouldn't like the idea, she would object, but Lyon would do it anyway; because in his ever-changing world, that which couldn't change and adapt was meant for dead, destruction or ignorance. The world was changing, adapting, and if the aristocracy couldn't adapt to it, then the fires of revolution, their never-ending wills, would burn them down to ashes.

That way her world would come to life; that way her dreams, ambitions and the future she portrayed would come to this world, transform it and exist. That way, Lyon would finally feel at peace.

And he would take down all opposition, starting by the very person to kill her…

Lyon gripped his sword, put on his armor, checked his wind powers, and made it for the door. The valley was just two days of distance, and if he was lucky then He would come. _"Valliére…"_

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

The Ostland.

Compared to earth's technology, it's a mere old flying fortress that could be easily taken down with a couple of missiles; of course, as long as magic is not casted.

For Tristain however, it was the creation of either total geniuses, or an alien race.

Safe at its harbor, this flying marvel of machinery rested inside the castle, guarded by hundreds and hundreds of guardsmen. Even if it was stolen, it could be easily boarded and taken back by the wyvern riders; not to mention only two people knew how to operate it.

The first, the left hand of god with the inane skill of controlling all and any weapon; the second, the bald fire mage/academy professor who at that very moment was on his way towards the steel titan; along him were a young elf girl, the former operator of the Ostland, and the owner mage of such legendary figure; barely standing.

Glancing behind, Colbert could just sigh as Louise continued walking despite the young Hiraga boy asking her not too. The pinkette could barely stand, she needed Saito's and Tiffania's assistance to move forward; and whenever any of the two stopped to try and convince Louise, the mage would just ignore them, attempt to go by her own, and end u falling on her face.

"Louise! Just stop okay? You are still weak from our last fight." And not just that; Gandalrf had to endure countless hours of her bickering and frustration at how she was the only one who ended in such a condition when others who lacked her sacred powers like Kirche ended up just a little winded.

Even Guiche, that arrogant and egocentric boy, ended up being useful to the point of being considered their wining card at the last duel with Sheffield. Damn him, and his underground familiar! Had it not been for him sensing the incoming enemies when they made vibrations in the ground they could have died.

Louise hated thinking that.

"Shut up dog! This is my duty as a mage and noble. You should know it by now!" And she was right. Henrietta was still deciding what actions to take; meanwhile the royal court asked for their void forces to make an assault on the smaller camp of the revolution, and if it was a royal mission, no noble with a sense of duty would turn it down.

As for Saito…well, when your girlfriend is too hurt to properly work, it is just typical for you to try to stop her. And while he was a noble himself, Colbert shared the same opinion as the Japanese. No injured young lady or young lady in general, should be put in such a position.

And so, while arguing and stumbling all the way, the small group finally arrived at the hangar for the Ostland. To their right, workers and guards ran from one direction to another, preparing the machine for its departure. To their left, the Zero fighter was being lifted and put inside the flying fortress's own hangar. It was going to be used by the left hand of god and the two void mages to make a discreet entrance to the camp.

Finally, right in front of them, the Ostland stood chained in all its glory. Months of work had upgraded it to the point most of its weapons were advanced pieces of war crafting and it needed dozens of experienced workers and soldiers to operate, being able to carry a lot more.

The once plain wood structure was now strengthened with metal and enchanted ores. Thanks to that the gigantic ship could be camouflaged by activating an illusion with a team of ten triangle mages.

The deck and cabins were of steel imported from Germania (Courtesy of Kirche to her love) and even had their individual weapons and internal transportation system in case of a boarding from the enemy.

Finally, the motor engine was powered by even more and bigger windstones to ensure a faster and more efficient flight, reaching the double of its original speed.

Oh yes, a master piece made only after countless months of work; and it could be still be upgraded, it could still continue to evolve and become an instrument of epic potential. It was Colbert's pride, and shame.

Just as it could help, it could prejudice.

Just as it could save, it could kill.

Just as it could be beneficial for humanity in the right hands, in the wrong ones it could drown Tristain and Halkeginia in a sea of flames similar to the one Agnes suffered, witnessed and gladly survived.

Colbert wanted the Ostland to be used for the good of the people, and as he boarded it in a mission to attack and possibly obliterate commoners; that even if misguided; were still people, the fire professor just hoped he wouldn't be needed to give the order to fire, and thus, to kill.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Butlers, maids and soldiers poured in, and he was just one of them. Just one butler, one in a sea of servants; ignored by his masters, passed by his peers; like a bird, an insect or a fly. He was there, they knew it, but couldn't care less. He was nothing to them, just another person, and another stranger.

And that was what Zheo wanted; to be ignored, to be missed, to be passed by; because even if he was one of many, he wasn't less than them. He could hear, he could see; he could be the eyes and ears Lyon needed, without doing as much as ears dropping conversations while simulating to clean, or dust or fix.

At times he did that, out of impulse rather than habit, but his mind was always busy with registrating, understanding and remembering those conversations; because he needed them and the nobles he pretended to serve couldn't care less if he was there or not, if he heard them or not. Much like furniture, even if he was a witness he couldn't do a thing, or so the nobles thought.

He was one of them, a mage; a VOID mage, but he didn't want power, he didn't want influence or riches; Zheo wanted color. Money and power couldn't bring color to his world of grays, so Zheo didn't seek a position in court or the admiration of those who witnessed his power; rather, he searched for his friends company.

Currently they were the only color in his world. Red when mad, blue when sad, yellow when happy, green when surprised; they were rainbows, all of them: Lyon, Dianne, Joshua, Natasha, Ethan; a symphony of colors; each so different from one another, but each in harmony with the world around them.

Zheo wished he could be like them, but he wasn't. He was not colored, nor white, black or gray. He didn't have color, he was void.

He was jealous, yes; he was selfish, he admitted so; he wanted to help them, to follow them, to try and understand what is like to truly feel emotions. A few times before he had produced a bit of color thanks to his parents and Anastasia over anyone else, and he wanted to do so again.

That's why he followed, that's why he did what he did. He loved his friends, they were important to him and they were the only color in his world of grays; they were beautiful, such could he say with total confidence.

He was selfish because he wanted to help just to try and feel the color. Had they not produce color for him, Zheo probably wouldn't be helping them out; but they did and he was thankful. And thus he continued to walk, to be just one in a sea of people; to seem just like many others, but to be far more powerful, far wiser.

He would help his friends out, because if they succeeded; just then and just maybe; would Zheo see the smiles on Lyon's, Dianne's, Joshua's, Ethan's and Natasha's faces.

And just maybe and just then, would Zheo smile for the first time.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

Grey sky, blowing wind, low temperature; a storm was coming. Dianne liked that, it reminded her of Lyon: so passionate, so implacable, so determinate, and so beautiful.

The red-head wasn't in love of him. She had long ago left her crush aside and began seeing Lyon as a rival and a role model. She always wanted to be like a storm, powerful and in a way, beautiful, refreshing. Her friend was just like that, he had the drive she always desired since little and worked so hard to get.

She had determination, motivation, ambition; she had something to fight for, something to protect, something to hold close and something to hate. Dianne was just like she always wanted to, but she could be much more; and she was sure her dear brother had the key to be that way, to be someone worthy of power and admiration, to be like her late father.

The sword mistress continued to walk, Montreas far behind her and well secured by those loyal to their ideals. A storm was brewing and they were just on the edge; how she anticipated the moment she could ride those wild winds, to let her inner fire out and let it drive her forward towards tomorrow.

But such things would wait, because on the very plain she stood at Dianne could see Them descend. Clearly the palace wasted no time in sending its forces.

It was okay for her though, the storm had send wind in her direction to try and stop her, and Dianne would respond. She was going to let her fire out and ride those wild winds, right towards the tempest's eye.

**DIVISION/DIVISION/DIVISION**

**AN: That's all for now. Got any comment to make? feel free to post it (But please, if you flame me explain why as well). So long so far, and not even half way; but that's okay, i got plenty of time to write.**

**Until next time. Peace.**


	5. A clash of wills

**AN: Thanks to Stormy for betaing this chapter, I was really in need of some help. Well guys, here is the chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima; If you ask me, I would prefer having a better computer over this (Mine is a piece of crap).**

Rebellion: A Zero no Tsukaima Fanfic

"Errr…" Nervous, a rebel stood in the middle of a plain. Wind blew against his helmet, getting stronger by the second as the steel dragon came closer; a titanic shadow enveloped his tiny figure, making him and his allies shiver with terror. "Commander Dianne…"

"I know." Did she take notice? Of course she did; she wasn't blind. Before them the Ostland, one of the many weapons the palace had at its beck and call, hovered kilometers away from the ground, yet it could be seen without effort at all; a clear proof of its intimidating size. "Tell the men to prepare themselves; I want them in the second formation and ready to fire at my signal." Did Dianne know the meaning of the metal giant's presence? Of course she did; was she afraid of it? Deep down, yes; was that dropping her now rising adrenaline or cleaning the smirk on her face?

Hell no.

"B-but commander, we can't attack that thing with arrows. Even with our energy it would be…" The soldier, now beginning to panic once he knew his superior was going to make them fight against THAT, was cut off by said rebel officer.

"I am not dumb; I know our arrows would have no effect on it whatsoever." She made a toothy grin, showing her fang-like teeth. "Prepare for when they begin descending; once they do, wait for my signal to fire."

"Commander, are you sure they won't simply attack us from there? They could wipe us out with their cannons, why order a descent? Unless…, would they try to negotiate again?"

"Like hell they would! No, my dear chicken, they will not try to negotiate; they have full intention of killing us all." At those words, the soldier could only shiver and wonder how their commander could stay so calm after she herself admitted they were in trouble. The red-head only made a bigger grin as she unsheathed her sword. "But they won't be able to use any of the ship's weapons." She turned towards her troops with a smirk so full of confidence and determination that the soldiers couldn't help but get a bit infected by it. "I can bet my life on that."

* * *

Colbert confronted the Royal Court member which accompanied him inside the captain's room with a face of anger. He couldn't go forth with the woman's orders. "I didn't volunteer to do this!"

"It is an order from the palace. You are tasked to eliminate the rebels, all of them! They are enemies of the crown, so aim those cannons and order your crew to fire!" Catherine the "Silver Tempest" declared on top of her lungs. She was a member of the Royal Court, and as such it fell upon her shoulders to exterminate those who put the political organization in danger.

"Professor Colbert is right. The rebels are dangerous, but many of the people down there were tricked into this by them, it is not their fault!" Being one of the few to see reason besides Colbert, having Saito by your side to support your point of view was a relief.

"Silence fool! I am your superior and because of that you must obey me! Remember your place! Being friends with the queen won't help you in the least; I can strip you from your rank and title here and now." Saito didn't really care if he was a noble or not, but for your opinion to be taken into account inside the kingdom's politics was becoming more and more of an advantage these days. It was the only way to truly avoid unnecessary fights. Besides, title or not, he was Louise's familiar, and it might get her in trouble if he didn't behave in front of a noble, especially someone with the same rank as Louise's father. Unlike Saito, the pinkette _did_ have a family to bite her in the ass in case she brought shame to their name.

"If you are going to punish anyone punish me! Saito-san is only defending my point, one which you should listen to!" The bald professor continued to argue with the noble for what seemed like hours, neither he nor her giving the other the reason.

In the room's corner Tiffania stood in silence while she watched an argument she didn't know how to stop. She was a Void Mage, one who served Tristain, but she hadn't been present during the fight with Sheffield, nor during the meeting with the queen and thus was having some doubts at attacking other people. Demons? Yes. Sheffield and Joseph? Of course, they had proved to be evil, but she couldn't say the same for the rebels even when Saito himself seemed to be ready to fight. Tiffania wanted peace over anything else, but she didn't know how to achieve it.

Beside the troubled elf stood the other Void Mage, Louise, angry at herself for wanting to step in and defend Saito and Colbert yet unable to do so in case her family got trouble because of that. As proud as it was, being a noble proved to be a real pain in the ass from time to time. At times, the pinkette would wonder how it would be to have been born a commoner…

She would still be a Void Mage, and sooner or later would have summoned Saito to be her familiar. She wouldn't have to withstand having people expecting great things from her at all times, and she would even have time to be with her family, especially her chi-nee-san. Sadly, reality wasn't so easy.

Snapping both mages from their dreamlands, Catherine reached her boiling point. "That's it! You are incapable of serving your kingdom, and because of that I will be taking command of this vessel from you. Expect trouble once the battle is over!"

"Incapable? You are asking me to start a bloodbath against people who may only be confused, tricked, or worse, brainwashed! It wouldn't be the first time. Must I remind you about what happened at South Gotha? Our own forces turned against us because you and the council refused to listen about The Ring of AndavarI!"

"Those were enemies of the crown, as are those below. They are _traitors_!"

"And I'm sure you and The Council are not to blame. After all, who would get angry at constant abuse and oppression"

"How d_are_ you…?" Pushing Colbert to the side the square wind mage took the communication tube in her hand and commanded an order that was heard through all the ship.

_**To all crewmembers, I, Catherine Daria de Venni, order a full scale attack on the rebels! Fire the cannons in the name of Her Majesty Queen!**_

Upon her command, the cannons took aim. Down below, the rebels were practically wetting their pants as their leader remained grinning wildly.

Colbert tried taking the tube from the noble, but as he did so to Catherine cast a shield around herself, rendering the attempt useless. "This is for the benefit of the kingdom." Was all she said at the glares she received.

No longer containing himself, Saito spoke up. "The kingdom's benefit or yours? Because as far as I know you are the only one here who wants to ki…" No one was able to hear the rest of the sentence as a message arrived only for the captain to hear. It came from the machine's room.

_**Captain Colbert, Countess Catherine, we are sorry to inform you about this, but we can't fire the cannons. The controls are not responding and the ammunition has been destroyed. We have been sabotaged!**_

Shock was the general response in the room; the only one to remain somewhat calm was the council member who had been expecting such a thing. "See? These things happen when you put your faith in the rebel's intentions. Now there will be a _real_ bloodbath, on both sides." She finished telling the two men who had been opposing her lately, both unable to respond at having their points taken.

**Attention all crewmembers: we have been sabotaged! Our weapons are unusable. All soldiers are to mount your wyverns and descend! Due to the lack of controls, The Oustland will be unable to land.**** As for the rest,**** search the ship for any suspicious figures. I want the bastard who sabotaged us in front of me,****yesterday****!**

* * *

Zheo was seated in his room, an invisibility spell keeping the passing soldiers from seeing him. The ship could no longer make it to land, and the number of soldiers fighting at a time would decrease greatly. Not everyone was a wyvern knight, so they didn't have all that many dragons to mount. His mission was complete. It was up to Dianne now.

* * *

"_Thanks buddy; I don't know what we would do without you."_Dianne stood with a violet gem held tightly in her hand, to her right her men were firm in their formation and ready to fire.

"_I do; you would have never been able to plan the tactics we have been using until now, thus never reaching this point which would have resulted in you either giving up or using less effective methods."_ It didn't show in his tone, but Dianne was sure he was making fun of her.

"_Hey, thanks. Why not just bluntly tell me you consider me an idiot?"_

"_Because I'm a gentleman."_

"_You little…"_She so wanted to get back at him, but a verbal fight against Zheo was the synonym of throwing insults to a rock. In fact, the latter was easier than the former.

Forgetting about her fight for a while, the red-head looked up to see wyvern knights descending from the Ostland; just as promised. Grinning, she turned to see her men sighing from relief, all of them having thought they were for sure screwed.

"_They don't have too many wyverns, not enough for every soldier. Don't worry about the cannons and focus on taking them out bit by bit. Sooner or later they will retreat, until then resist. I have already contacted Lyon and Joshua and instructed them to be careful of any attack."_

"_Don't worry, I won't lose this battle."_

"_Dianne, there's another thing."_If the serious boy could have sounded even more serious, it would have been at that moment. "_I can feel their presence. Both Gandalrf and his mistress are aboard the ship along another Void Mage. I can distract the second, but you may have to deal with Gandalrf."_

"_Seems like we will have to use __**that**_ _again, won't we? That's okay; let's just focus on ending this as fast as we can. I'm counting on you. Dianne out."_

"_Good luck."_

"Alright everyone!" Her squad, a group of barely 100 women and men, readied to face at least two hundred wyverns knights at a time. "Defense force! Go to the front! Archers! Behind and get ready to fire at my command!" Thirty rebels positioned themselves in a row in front of the remaining soldiers, shields the size of their torsos ready at their arms. Behind, around fifteen archers lifted their bows and took aim, strained ropes ready to set arrows loose.

In the distance, the once tiny dots were now small humans rapidly flying towards them; axes, swords, lances, bows and staves ready to kill without a second thought. "Focus your energy!"

It was amazing really. In just one year, the village of Shavia had transformed itself from poverty stricken to thriving and productive. What was more important than the village were its people; men and women who now composed the elite of the rebel army.

How could that be? How can one year of training turn you into a fit soldier able to make a stand before the mighty royal army? An easy question…

Runes appeared all over the fifteen bows held by the archers, each enchanting either wind or fire energy inside the arrows they had contact with. Piercing wind spiraled around arrows yet didn't cut the ropes; fire ignited around others yet not burning the wood bows.

How could commoners do such a thing?

…Zheo

The Void Mage had mastered the ancient art of controlling and crafting runes. How was yet a mystery, but who cared? That power had not been seen since the time of the Founder, and now their purple-haired, expressionless friend and tactician possessed it; the power to create magic artifacts such as the Founder's book, Gandalrf's sword, or the elemental rubies.

They may not have been nobles, but they still had energy; they still had their elemental affinities. Zheo had been tirelessly crafting swords, lances, axes, armors, bows, shields and daggers able to canalize elemental power for the last year; enough to equip a good five hundred soldiers.

The problem was that Shavia barely had enough people to equip two hundred armors and weapons; not all of them really suited for fighting or war. What was worse was that those two hundred soldiers split into three different groups commanded by Lyon, Joshua and herself; not to mention many became part of Zheo's spy network, leaving Dianne with only forty.

As icing to the cake, they had absolutely no time to train the newcomers into energy control. The "elites" took an entire year to learn the basics of elemental manipulation to the point of imbuing weapons with energy, but that was it. They couldn't do more complex techniques such as Lyon's whirlwinds, Joshua's Razors or Dianne's heat waves.

But even with all those disadvantages, they all managed to fit the mold.

Energy ready and aim taken, the rebels waited until the wyvern knights were close enough. While the archers prepared the offensive the defensive forces were already busy. Arrows were beginning to fly towards them but were stopped by strong shields, each having Earth's solidity as support.

Two hundred Wyvern knights came close enough; Dianne signaled for the archers to fire.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

The sight was both amazing and terrifying. The wyvern knights were being pummeled by a barrage of arrows. At times, the projectiles would literally drill through them; others would be set ablaze by fire arrows or the occasional fire ball.

Whenever they tried to shoot their own arrows magically, enhanced shields would block them. Getting close enough for melee combat would ultimately result in being slain by the rebel commander.

Having lost ten knights to their attack already, the captain signaled for them to fly higher. Soon, they were out of range from the fire arrows, the wind ones however still managed to find their way to them. Down by another four knights the entire squad turned around and dove straight toward the enemy force. Below, the shields were reorganizing themselves to intercept, and the commander lifted a fire wall to hide her small army. Such tactics however, did little to slow the enemy down.

Finally they met.

Wyverns easily passed through the flames and landed over one or two rebels, catching other with their fire, fangs or positioning themselves to allow their riders to strike killing blows. Those who carried shield endured the attack with ease, others though wouldn't be seeing the next sunset. The riders' party soon ended when a red-headed swords master appeared from beneath the flames and took the head of their captain. In mere seconds, she had slain two additional knights before dodging an incoming blow. The flames, as if following her command, expanded and enveloped her enemies yet not her allies ;flames easy to endure by the dragons but too hot for the humans.

In the distance, lone wyverns who had lost their riders returned to the Ostland as they had been trained to do. Soon, reinforcements would come for the wyvern knights.

* * *

Bringing down her sword Dianne sliced the neck of another Tristain soldier, fire trailing behind her. She had already taken care of the few mages who had come along with the riders to give her troops a little advantage. Sadly, the situation was quickly turning ugly.

Dianne could hold her own against these knights, especially the ones who used the wyverns' fire to attack, but her soldiers didn't and the ones best suited for dragon knights didn't have a body of water to draw energy from. She didn't need to turn around to know she had already lost a high number of comrades and on top of it all more knights were likely to come soon too.

Focusing her inner fire, Dianne prepared to eliminate another group of enemies. Getting their attention as the enemy leader, she was quickly surrounded by them. Runes appeared all over her sword as fire concentrated inside it.

"Take this you noble slaves; _HEAT WAVE!_" A thin expansion wave could be seen slowly expanding with her caster in the center; heat so hard and so condensed that whoever touched it would be immediately set alight. Pained cries erupted from all around the swordswoman and did an amazing job perturbing the peace inside both enemies and allies.

By now, an enormous ring of fire had taken the lives of twelve soldiers, and soon enough, the rebel commander shot from within those hellish flames to slay a couple more soldiers. Their captain killed and witnessing the power from their enemy some of the army soldiers ran away in hopes of leaving; but weren't able to get far as the few remaining wind archers quickly ended their lives. Jumping straight into the enemy center, Dianne focused and released another wave of fire, reducing her rivals into mere ashes. Flames burning brightly she dodged and countered each blow and strike sent to her, heavily dropping enemy numbers.

Finishing her final strike, the red-head inhaled deeply. She didn't show it, but using so much willpower over and over was taking its toll, but that was ok; the remaining enemies were just around ten and were being defeated by her troops, their wyverns captured. What worried her though were her own troops. She was sure they were less than half of the ones she had, not to mention she had no idea how many of them were the ones capable of controlling energy; at least, more than half of the shield wielders had survived the fight. "Enemies from the north!"

Dianne cursed under her breath; already the reinforcements were arriving. They were less in number as not all the wyverns returned, but so were her own. Rising to her feet, the commander made her way to the front line; she had to be strong or her men wouldn't keep what little conviction that remained in them.

She was not even halfway from her troops when she suddenly had to dodge an upper strike. It came with such strength and speed it managed to pierce her armor and cut her flesh, though missing any vital point.

In front of her a boy rose from the earth, obviously a bit shaken from taking such a fall, with the strangest appearance she had ever seen. He wasn't wearing armor at all, instead having simple clothes with strange designs. His hair was an unusual black color, a very rare one only found among few commoners. His sword was drawn with her blood on its tip, and he wore a cape indicating that he was a chevalier.

Dianne had absolutely no idea who he was, until she saw the runes in his hand; the same runes in Zheo's book.

"Gandalrf." Her voice was not of hate, but it neither had the usual bravado she loved to show her enemies; rather, it showed a bit of caution at the newcomer.

"Rebel." He said lowly, obvious defiance in his voice; and his eyes. As soon as she saw them, Dianne knew he hadn't come for a peace talk.

Steeling her resolve, Dianne rose and held her sword tightly, pointing it at the other swordsman. It was a long sword made entirely of gold, not to show luxury but rather defiance to nobles as it was made from the Leveque treasury. Her weapon seemed too big to be carried by one hand, but she held it as it was a normal length sword; over its golden surface, bright red runes appeared. "My name is Dianne Evans, remember it."

"Hiraga Saito." They weren't here to talk and they weren't to do so. Mimicking her, Saito held Derflinger with one hand and pointed at her with it. Then, as if in silent agreement, both took a step forward and brought their swords down. The sound of metal clashing echoed through the battlefield.

* * *

Tiffania stood with a defying stare at the man before her. He was of middle height, a little taller than she, short brown hair, deep brown eyes and white skin yet not pale. Like herself, he was armed with a wand, and just a few seconds ago, he had stopped her from going to the hangar with Louise and Saito revealing himself as the enemy.

She wasn't quite sure what he wanted, but by what she had heard others say the man was probably here to take her and use her power by force.

The man spoke, attempting to ease the situation. "Surrender now and I should do this quickly. My only intention here is to prevent you from participating in this battle. There is no need to fight senselessly."

Tiffania wanted to believe him; to just put her arm down and go back to her normal life, to be able to skip the blood and death. The problem was she couldn't. As much as she wanted, there was no guarantee he was going to keep his word. "Sorry, but I can't put my guard down, nor can I let you go; surrender yourself and forget this!" The half elf was by no means someone you could call 'brave', but when things got serious she was a force to be reckoned with. Already she was going through her spell list.

"I must apologize, but as much as we both want peace, in order to achieve our goals we must clash; in other words…" He pointed his wand at her with a look of determination. "…prepare yourself heir of the void!"

"_Ok then… so may it be…"_

Tiffania needed a strong spell, something to end the fight easily without destroying the ship; as much resistant as it was, void spell couldn't exactly be called "weak". She also needed to make it as fast as possible while attracting the attention of other crewmembers; without Saito or a familiar he could kill her just by drawing a knife. Luckily, she had just the right spell. Powerful, Loud, Fast-casted; the second void spell for her to learn and the first taught to her by a close friend. Focusing, she attacked. "_EXPLOSION!_"

The man was only half way in casting a wind spell when he was hit. The great force of the impact sent him flying through the hallway and into a wall, the thick smokescreen keeping the magicians from seeing each other.

Tiffania lowered her wand at seeing her enemy fall. For a moment there she was even afraid she had killed the man with her power. "ahh…!" All of a sudden, a white light enveloped the man, washing away any injuries he might have received. He stood up, as if nothing had happened at all, and pointed his wand at her.

"Nice try…" Wind began to swirl around him. "My turn…" A blizzard ran through the entire hallway, snow beginning to form. "HELL'S BLIZZARD."

The force was so great Tiffania had no chance to cast even an explosion as it grew worse. Her wand was flown away and soon ice was spreading through the walls.

In an instant the torrent of wind grew twice as strong and twice as cold. Tiffania's own body began shutting down due to the sheer, unbearable freeze. How could he use such a powerful spell in such a short time? It was obviously an advanced line-spell, he should have taken longer to cast and shouldn't be able to keep it up for this long, Not even Tabitha had managed to do that.

She didn't have any more time to think, however, as even that ceased to work for her. In a moment, everything, even the wind itself, froze. Ice solidified into anything which could be called 'something'. In a second, Tiffania's world became a horrible white.

* * *

Saito moved in to strike the rebel but she was simply too skilled. Using the sword as support, she propelled herself up and jumped over Saito. Having difficulties doing a midair flip thanks to her numerous wounds, she landed at the Japanese's back and slashed at him, managing to cut into his skin.

Ignoring the pain, he turned around and struck horizontally; she parried. He struck once again from below; she blocked it. Not moving his blade he tried to strike her again and she hopped backwards. Finally, with inhuman speed Saito moved in to punch her on the face, and hit the mark; hard.

Flinching from the pain, Dianne held her throbbing chin and spit some blood. She quickly recovered and returned to the combat against the legendary familiar, master of all weapons. Behind them, their respective sides were fighting with one another. Royal guards, now coming in smaller numbers as the wyverns dropped as well, were being taken out one by one; rebels, fewer in number and their energies low, were slowly being defeated. Already there were little more than forty of them.

Runes shining brightly in her sword, Dianne summoned a torrent of fire. A whirlwind of flames enveloped her as what her little energy she had left slowly dropped. She charged at the familiar with all her might, ignoring her defenses and going all out in the offensive striking over and over again.

Whenever their swords clashed fire would spread out. As the rebel was immune to it she didn't care, but Gandalrf by his side was slowly being seared by the flames and his arms were severely burned, sleeves long ago made ashes.

Having her strikes being all parried, Dianne finally hit her mark; throwing a punch at the guy's stomach, her fire-enveloped fist slammed and burnt into his skin. Not letting up, she changed blade of hands and held Saito's bare hand causing a pained cry from the boy. As final touch, she attacked and slashed her heated sword through his legs, cutting and burning flesh.

Ignoring the pain for the moment, Saito activated Derflinger's power, making Dianne realize her mistake. Holding her hand tightly, fire began being absorbed into the blade's shining surface, disappearing. As it was not magic in essence, the boy needed physical contact to absorb the fire. How could she do that? He didn't know, but he continued nonetheless. Questions could be asked later; right now he needed to focus on winning.

Not allowing her a second of rest, Saito drew power from the runes carved into his skin to attack as hard as he could into the woman's torso, shattering her armor completely and opening the wound he had given her at the beginning of the fight.

Dianne clenched her teeth hard not wanting to show any kind of weakness, even if her face was contorted into one expression of unbearable pain. Putting distance between each other, they made a silent agreement to catch their breath before continuing.

On Saito's side he was full of cuts, all of them accompanied by severe burns having had direct contact with blazing red metal. His clothes were ruined and burnt; anywhere the blade struck turned to ashes, leaving him with torn shorts and his shirt sleeveless. His skin was a deep red on most parts, even letting the boy see his inner layer of pink, softer skin. Had not most of the wounds dried up, blood would be flowing from them at that very moment. Saito could barely move, any chance in his muscle's position causing him a great deal of effort and pain.

On Dianne's side her armor was completely useless now, full of openings and holes yet still worn due to her having no time to take it off. Deciding to throw some weight away, she did just that. Her body was full of deep cuts with nothing stopping the blood from flowing, especially on her torso where the worst wounds of all rested. She was breathing heavily, the simple act of standing demanding too much effort and endurance. Her vision was failing due to blood loss; her hold on her blade softening and her mind slowly drifting apart. The woman was feeling a bit of guilt burning alive a yet underage, teenage boy; the young swordsman felt a pang of remorse at causing such a pain to someone against his own beliefs and ideals.

Both of them had goals which opposed one another; both of them were willing to give it all for what they believed in; both had people they love on the lines for this battle and none of them deserved death just yet. They didn't want to resort to this, but at times you have to stand strong for what you believed in and make others hear your voice through chaos. Being moved forward by adrenaline and sheer willpower, both warriors took their weapons and clashed once again.

* * *

Zheo was on his knees, gasping for breath. Tiffania was proving herself to be far more resistant than what he had expected. To ensure no one caught him while stopping the void user from aiding Gandalrf, he trapped her inside an illusion. Sadly, just as his mind entered hers, entered his; inside their dreams the half-elf was still struggling after twenty minutes of combat and such effort was rapidly wearing him down. If she continued like this, or if she realized it was all a lie he could consider himself screwed. There was no other option; Zheo was running low on energy and by what Dianne was telepathically telling him she was going to need his assistance. Breathing deeply, the mage prepared for the ritual.

* * *

Executing a back flip with great effort, Dianne managed to miraculously dodge the incoming explosion from a certain Pinkette; as she landed however, Saito came from behind the smoke to punch her square in the face. As she ungracefully landed face down the rebel realized her nose was broken and proceeded to fix it, cursing softly.

Just as she and Gandalrf were coming to the battle's climax the Void Mage, who was apparently left behind by Saito before they landed, appeared indignant at how the boy left her inside the "Plane" while it was still in the air, even with the "Auto-pilot." Seeing his state, the obvious Valliére sister became horrified and immediately decided to help him. Using void magic all too familiar to her, she "erased" some of her familiar's injuries, boosted some of his abilities, and began attacking the red-head with a barrage of explosions.

Whenever she dodged one attack, another came; if it was not a slice it was an explosion and vice versa. If she targeted the mage, Saito would just run to intercept her and block her path. Summoning her fire proved to be no good either as it was easily dispelled; even with her sword having Zheo's void power she was simply too weak to use them. Standing up with her entire body bloody and worn, Dianne realized she had no other choice but to use _it._Taking a deep breath, she quickly used the ritual before the next strike.

* * *

"_Lyon, Joshua, I apologize for this."_

"_Guys, forgive me."_

Somewhere inside the Kingdom of Tristain, two different men grasped their chest as they felt their energies being drained.

* * *

All over Dianne's body runes began releasing a bright, red light, similar to the day Zheo had used that ritual to bond the four of them. Lines of pure energy craved themselves into her flesh, tearing apart clothing, armor and even skin. Yet, no matter how deep they went, the rebel didn't seem to be feeling any pain. In fact, she didn't seem to be having any difficulty, as if the several bruises all over her torso were nothing but light paper cuts.

Louise, Saito and even the forces fighting beside them were awed at the light show; fear and curiosity coming to their minds as they wondered if the girl was even human.

By his side, Zheo passed through a similar phase; Tiffania laid to his side unconscious, the boost of power from the mage causing the illusion to overwhelm her mind. As the ritual continued, and the purple haired kept draining the life force of two of his allies, several soldiers were attracted to the scene. Grey runes all over his face and body, Zheo knocked out anyone who got near him.

The rune-inscripting ended and her clothes almost gone by the exception of some "special" parts, Dianne took hold of her sword and rushed forward to clash once again with the Left Hand of God. Saito responded in kind and both engaged once again in fierce combat, the difference being that this time the rebel was able to summon fire from any part of her body in seconds. Raising a wall of fire between them, the redhead dodged as Louise released another explosion. She heard as the pinkette immediately went to cast a dispelling spell and summoned even more flames which shaped themselves into a fire snake. Ordering to attack the girl, Dianne blocked Saito's attempt to help his mistress with a swipe of her blade, smirking as she heard the Void Mage grunt in pain after her attempt to avoid the attack failed leaving a severe burn in her right arm.

"Louise!" The Japanese boy, scared she might have suffered even more damage, tried to get to her; Saito was, however, stopped by Dianne once more as she dealt a deep cut into his shoulder, barely missing the neck. "You Monster!" Furious, Saito resumed his combat with Dianne as he continued to try and get closer to Louise. The sword masters continued their clash as one was propelled by magic and the other by rage.

The remaining rebel soldiers, infected by their leader's willpower and encouraged by her power, resumed their attack on the royal army, managing to get the clear upper hand, dropping the enemy's numbers to just a couple of dozens.

Gathering power, Zheo focused on releasing his spell in a way that nobody would get hurt. The soldiers on board, with a few exceptions, were men and women who may have had no other option but to join the army. If he could help it none of them had today, in fact, they could even be on their side one day once the monarchy was destroyed, but that would have to wait. Even the elven girl, who Zheo had pity for after what he learned from the Founder's intentions, was pure at heart; such had he seen as their minds were linked to one another.

Placing his hands on the wall, the mage decided to put an end to this fight. The more they remained in this state, the more danger it put Lyon and Joshua in. Molding his willpower into the legendary element, Zheo casted the spell he learnt from the girl: "_EXPLOSION."_

Panic erupted throughout the Ostland as an enormous piece of its side walls were blown away in an instant, the control from Zheo's part preserving the hallway and the people in it safe. Below, the battlefield froze as they saw the attack inflicted into their ship.

Fear and frustration clear in his face, the wyvern knight in command saw no better option but retreat; the rebels, even if few, still were too strong for them. Staying would be suicide. "Men! Cease the fight and retreat! I repeat, RETREAT!" Happy to oblige, the few wyvern riders left stopped to fight and turned around to return to their ship, some being captured as prisoners or killed as there weren't enough wyverns for everyone.

"_Teleport!"_Seeing from far above the tiny red dot his friend was, Zheo appeared in a blink by Dianne's side, surprising Saito and Louise by both his presence and similar power to Louise. Steeling his resolve, Gandalrf prepared for a fight he knew deep down he couldn't win; against the red haired one yes, but against her friend as well he couldn't, even with his girlfriend by his side.

Sensing his thoughts, the newcomer raised his hand and palm in a "stop" expression. "Calm down Gandalrf, I didn't come here with intentions to fight. Leave now and we won't pursue." His voice was cold and serious, no expression overflowing from it, similar to Tabitha's. Dianne seemed to prefer the man's solution as she sheathed her sword, yet Saito knew well enough she would be able to fight even without it.

Still debating whether or not follow their advice, Gandalrf felt someone take a hold of his arm. Looking down, he saw Louise with a pained look in her face. "Saito… l-let's go… no use in you dying here…" The pain kept her from talking straight, and her arm needed immediate treatment.

Calming his rage at the sight, the teenager turned to look at his enemies with some reason, after she spoke both rebels turned to look at Louise, a strange stare in Dianne's face and a unreadable one in Zheo's. Some part of him said it was because she was a Void Mage, another thought it was something more as that look was different from the one people like Wardes, Sheffield or Joseph usually had.

Agreeing that retreat was being the best option, Saito sheathed Derflinger and picked up Louise in a cradling way. "Idiot, I'm fine. The one you should be worried about is you." Sparing one last glance at the unmoving rebel commanders and their forces already coming to check on the situation, the teenager dashed into the direction the Zero Fighter had secretly been ordered to land.

Watching them go, Zheo and Dianne slowly returned to normal, fatigue and injury kicking in with twice as much force as they were ignored. They didn't even hear the soldier who approached to ask if they were okay. Bodies tired, injuries open and clothes torn, both friends collapsed into the ground, not even strong enough to properly lower themselves to rest.

* * *

**That's all for now, thanks for reading and RnR.**

**Again thanks to Stormy.**

**See you next time, peace.**


	6. It's too late to stop

**AN: Hello again! I have absolutely nothing to write here, but I wanted this chapter to have many words. So... well there you go.**

**Crap aside thanks for reading again and please review. Special thanks to my Beta.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero No Tsukaima. If I did, it would have way more swords, dragons, and most of all: EXPLOSIONS.**

Rebellion: A Zero no Tsukaima Fanfic

Nobles and commoners. For centuries, conflicts between these two groups had occurred over and over, escalating from revolts and attacks to conflicts between Germanian soldiers and Tristain mages. These clashes were common in a time of war. Recently, the group known as Reconquista had set a goal to end all monarchy over Halkeginia. The promise of handing power over to the commoners was the reason they had gone as far as taking Albion under their control, which had been recently taken back by the few remaining followers of the previous King of Albion.

The cruel truth however was that its leader, Joseph of Gallia, wanted to have absolute power all over the continent in his attempt at being able to feel emotions once again.

A second group of rebels originated from the east of Tristain, struggling for what they believed was a just fight and a fair cause: the end of the aristocratic oppression. So far, they had been able to survive thanks to the heir of the void that supported their cause. Even against an entire army, the outcome of the war had not been decided yet.

At least, not by them.

Alone and far away from his position as King of Gallia, the leader of Reconquista rested in his private quarters. In the middle of the room lay a large and yet miniature scale representing the kingdom of Tristain. Pieces were arranged here and there, forming the towns, fortress and such, as well as the two forces that currently fought over the power of the country.

The rebels and the nobles.

On their side, the nobles had the money, resources and over all, the power to fight like they had done for generations. Their magic was their pride and bless, and they didn't hesitate to use it on those who they considered to be a threat. Not only were powerful square mages on their side, but two users of the void, as well as Gandarlf, the young boy who had taken on an army of two thousand men and survived to tell the tale.

In addition, there were the members of the royal council. They were the reason this war had happened in the first place, and driven by arrogant pride as well as fear of retribution, they were doing everything in their power to exterminate the rebels lest their crimes be revealed.

Once the mages in general agreed to fight for the crown, all that was left was the crown itself and the void girl plus company. Youngsters, yes, but far more intelligent than the older nobles who only believed what they were told. These kids investigated further, looking underneath the underneath, used their sixth sense, opened their third eye; concluding that there was something more than commoners fighting for power, they just didn't know what.

That is where he made his move.

The interception and switch of letters, an arranged fight with Sheffield, the lay of a carefully hidden traps and the group of heroes the queen trusted so much began believing their side was the just one, simply because they thought the rebels were receiving Joseph's aid. Which wasn't so far from the truth. The difference lay in whether or not the group of Lyon wanted such help; which they didn't.

Finally, the rebels on their side were less in number and resources. However, they had the support of ninety percent of the people all across Tristain, not to mention their own Void mage, the item he had in his grasp and his knowledge over the ancient runes. All in all, the rebellion was a strong movement that actually stood a chance of success.

Joseph smirked. The next battle at Saul's valley was going to play a decisive role in the war. Once they had obtained victory, the rebels would take the magic academy, and then finally the palace, and then the capital itself. Once they had achieved such thing, victory would be his.

For many, war was an uncertain concept.

For Joseph, each battle, move and reaction was foreseen.

All his subordinates had to do was make sure the rebels won, and with a bit of luck one of the void girl's friends would meet his or her end. He only needed the girl and Gandarlf; secured inside the academy while undergoing recovery. Their friends had no importance whatsoever.

Rearranging the pieces to better imitate the actual formations and positions, Joseph smirked. Really, these people could be quite amusing…

* * *

His mind was blurry; Saito was surrounded by darkness. Slowly, he began to open his eyes, wincing a bit at the sudden impact of the morning light. His entire body felt numb, and as soon as he tried to move his arm, his muscles protested in pain causing the swordsman to groan.

Semi-conscious, Saito tried looking around to deduce where he was. Decorated walls, fine furniture, a warm bed no doubt filled with goose feathers... "_Louise's Room?"_

Indeed, the teen found himself laid upon the bed of his girlfriend, full of bandages, his clothes clean and folded nearby. By his side, over a wooden tea table, was a plate full of food that had surely been ordered by Louise and brought by Siesta; and next to him, snoring softly and with a peaceful expression slept his Mistress, tired because of all the events that had transpired.

The Ostland had taken around half a day to repair, and even more to fly back to the capital. Saito though, didn't make it that far. As soon as he was sent to the infirmary he had remained asleep, and wouldn't have been surprised to hear that a certain pinkette denied herself sleep until her "stupid" familiar woke up.

The bags under Louise's eyes confirmed his suspicions.

Not wanting to wake her, and ignoring the grumbling of his stomach, Saito tried to go back to sleep; but couldn't. His mind was filled with questions and doubts he couldn't answer for himself.

The woman he had fought; was she a mage? Was she not? How could she summon those flames? How could those commoners use wind magic to reinforce their arrows? Or earth magic to strengthen their shields? If it was magic, why didn't Derflinger's ability work completely? What were those runes?

The man that had appeared besides her: Was he a void mage? He had to, how else could he use Explosion or Teleportation? Was it he who sabotaged the ship? How did he get inside? What did he do to Tiffania, who had been unconscious at the infirmary? Did that mean he was with Joseph? Was that woman his familiar? So many questions with very few answers were the perfect formula for a headache.

Fortunately for Saito, he had the wisdom of a certain sword.

"Finally up, Partner?" Near Saito's clothes and leaning against the wall, Derflinger greeted his partner.

"Derflinger…" Saito said softly, unable to find the words he wanted.

"Not fully huh? Can't blame you, that chick beat us pretty badly huh? For a moment there I thought she would cut me in half." It was a joke, Saito knew it. Not only was the sword almost indestructible, but he could hardly picture the proud blade sliced in pieces. "How are ya' feeling?"

"My head is killing me." He protested. "Try speaking lowly Derf, Louise might wake up." Not only did she need rest, but a grumpy Louise was a very scary image.

"Relax Partner, the girl remained awake for two days straight. As soon as they finished healing her, she refused to leave your side. Sounds familiar, don't you think?" It had practically been the same that with Guiche. It had been a long time since he was beaten so badly.

"Is she okay?" Saito asked, concerned.

"She will live. Some water mages healed that nasty burn she received, so all she needs now is a good sleep." Even more reason not to wake her up.

Saito didn't respond; he didn't know what to say. He was relieved, but his mind was busy with other matters at the moment.

"Can't sleep?"

"Can't. I have too much on my head." Saito confessed.

"Let me guess, it's about those rebels right? 'Specially the man." His image appeared in Saito's mind. White skin full of runes, purple hair, dark robes; power was spewing out of his very pores, and yet he remained passive and expressionless. Even his voice hadn't even had a hint of exhaustion or edge of being in the middle of a battle; he had been collected and calm.

"I just don't get how they did that. Was it magic? If it was then, why didn't your ability to absorb it work?"

"Because it wasn't magic partner, it was those runes."

"Do you mean her sword and both their bodies were magical artifacts?" Gandarlf asked skeptical, not really getting it.

If the sword could have sighed, it would have. "In a way yes but in another no. It's quite complicated really."

"And how would you know about them anyway?"

"The Founder Brimir created the runes they are using, and remember I was the weapon of the first Gandarlf, so I know a thing or two."

"Ok then, please explain."

"I will, try not to fall asleep." Seeming to clear his throat, the sword began. "First of all, runes in general. What do you know about them?"

Now fully awake, Saito searched his mind for the answer. "From what Louise has told me, runes are sort of like a magical language. Mages use their willpower to write down runes, and depending of which ones they write they can vary in their effects."

"Well, at least you got the basics."

"Runes are indeed a language, they are often referred to as the "tongue magic speaks" and only square class mages can produce them at will; not only that, but they have almost unlimited effects depending on the elements you use to craft them as well as the runes you pick. For example: let's say a mage wants to know what happens in one part of the continent while being at the opposite side. He or she enchants two mirrors with square water magic, and writes runes that specify that whatever reflects on one mirror must reflect on the other. Get it?"

Saito had a expression that clearly showing he didn't quite understand. "So… you mean she was using an enchanted sword?" He guessed the most logical option.

"Could be, but it isn't. For once, even if by runes, any effect a magical artifact produces is considered magic, thus my ability should work. What we faced there wasn't entirely magic. Not to mention, that you need at least some magic skill to use runic objects."

"So what was it then?" Saito couldn't figure out where the sword wanted to go with all that.

"Void magic Partner; runes infused with the void not seen since the founder." Derflinger said dramatically, making it sound as bad as it should be.

"That man…" The teen finally realized; all those rebels had pulled back there was because of that mage.

"Exactly; somehow, he learned what only the Founder knew."

"But, if he made that sword…" Saito began. "…how could fire erupt from it? Doesn't void magic nullify the other elements?"

"Indeed it does, but where does the void magic produce?" The sword asked.

Gandarlf couldn't figure it out. "I don't know…" He tried to find the answer, yet he wasn't having much success.

"Okay, let's put it this way. That pentagon over Louise's neck, what does its five points represent?"

Saito responded automatically. Louise had worked herself to death before the second-year graduation exam, and even from one month previous began to study, with Saito forcedly helping her. That single thing Derf was asking him to answer had been repeated to him over and over for a dozen times. "Fire, water, earth and wind elements united with the human spirit."

"There you go; the void rests on its user's souls, their very spirits. Void magic communicates directly with a person's soul, same story with any rune it is made of."

Derflinger finally confessed. "That woman's sword reached her soul and let her manifest her elemental affinity."

Saito had a face filled with realization. "I see. And let me guess, even if not everyone can use magic everyone has an affinity…" He began.

"…because everyone has a soul. Good Partner, you are finally getting it." The sword finished.

"And since it has void magic involved your ability to absorb magic didn't work completely." Saito deduced.

"Yup. Not only that, but those flames were a raw manifestation of the soul, not magic in itself, though it uses the same principle and source: willpower."

"Well, now that that's covered, what about those other runes." He was referring to the ones that had suddenly appeared on the rebels' skin. "They seem to boost all her abilities, like going berserk."

"You could say that, but truth is those runes are less mighty than they seem."

"What are them then? What do they do?" Saito wanted to get over this as soon as possible to get on the move again. The more time they wasted, the more time that bastard had to make new toys.

"The same as Louise's teleportation, just that to a lesser extent." Saito silently asked the sword to continue explaining.

"Instead of fully transporting a physical thing like a person, it trasnports vital energy."

"That means that however is attached to those runes…"

"…can exchange willpower back and forth at will, boosting their abilities."

The Japanese sighed. He wasn't someone who stressed often; he preferred to let things happen and act accordingly. Fretting over something too much was Louise's work, yet now that he heard what Derf had to say Saito couldn't help but hold the bridge in his nose. "This sounds bad Derf."

"It is bad, but luckily that trick has a downside." This caught Saito's attention immediately. "Why leave such thing until the situation was desperate? One of two: either they feared someone discovered how the thing worked and countered it; which is very unlikely since you would need someone with knowledge similar to mine; or it had a price to pay."

"Those runes were good, but not perfect, not even nearing the Founder's. They were never meant to transport something other than supplies, and even less to be put on living things."

"You are right. That they had more power didn't mean they were invincible. They wasted a lot of willpower on those attacks." Saito began deducing. His latent worries had just ceased, for now.

"Whoever was at the giving end of the runes must be tired, and I would bet those two won't be fighting any time sooner." Derf explained.

"That's why they agreed to let Louise and me go. They can't hold that state for long and were afraid of losing control before finishing us off."

"Good, we are over all the boring stuff finally. There's just one important matter left now." He let his wielder give it his full attention before finishing. "What will you do with this knowledge?"

This Saito didn't have to ponder much. Ignoring his exhaustion and making sure not to wake Louise up, the teen rose to a sitting position on the bed's edge, slipping his feet to the floor. "Whatever it is that I must do definitely isn't laying here. I must tell the others about this, find a way to counter those runes." With effort, Saito stood up and began dressing.

"You sure? Even with the treatment you got you are still weak. The only reason you didn't collapse halfway through the battle was because of Gandarlf, and even then your body got over the limits."

"I don't care. I have slept long enough. Time to move." He crouched slightly to pick up Derflinger and put it across his back. "Besides I already died remember? There's little left that can truly hold me down; this is nothing."

"That's the spirit partner! Let's go kick some ass!" Saito gave a cheering in response, only to cause a grunt to escape from Louise's lips as she began to stir.

Careful not to disrupt her sleep further, both companions silently made their way out of the room.

* * *

War was, like Lyon now just reflexed, sort of like a race.

At least, his was.

On one side, stood him and his troops; on the opposite side the imperial army. Their stage was Saul's Valley, each team planning different ways to overcome the other.

What was the thing they raced for?

Preparation.

To many outsides, and to many soldiers in general, it may look like many battles were organized; each force moving into formation in front of the other team. They face each other, no one attacks and they listen as their commanders give speeches to boost the morale. Then the horn sounds, and each side charges. Those who can attack from behind do so; those who don't, try to reach the enemy before getting hit by an arrow or a fire ball.

Or so was the thing.

Even with large and complicated tactics involved, battle could be summarized into five types: an ambush, an infiltration, an escape, a head-on battle…

…and a massacre; such was the prize for those who came second.

Most of the times it didn't occur, but if one side ever beat the other when preparing for battle, they wouldn't wait. When is the best time to strike? When your enemy has not even lifted its weapons.

At the moment, men and women ran from one side to the other making sure everything was ready; else they get taken by surprise.

The rebels were frustrated and tired. Since Dianne's group barely survived the last battle they had been doubling their pace towards the valley. With rain, wind and little sleep, Lyon's army was in an awful shape for combat. They didn't have the transportation means the army had, nor could they rest on a village as there were none near. As icing to the cake, both he and Joshua were still recovering from the spirit transfer they had just performed.

Worst of all was that the army knew such facts least the last one, as they had been followed by a few airborne soldiers who kept their distance the second Lyon proved that even when tired he could still make one or two wind blades.

None of their pursuers wanted to be cut in half as that tree had.

And even with their increased movement, the rebels had to go rescue what remained of Dianne's and avoid meeting with the many squads of soldiers looking to intercept them.

As it was, a few hundreds prepared to face around a thousand enemies, who not only had better equipment, but had deciphered their trajectory and began preparing for combat before them. All around Lyon's camp people hurried to make sure the supplies were safe; that everyone had the correct equipment and that each rebel was in position.

To many, this would seem as a massacre. Luckily, the rebels had not waited one year before attacking just to be killed.

It wasn't about matching the nobles on power, such thing the rebels knew, it was about evening the tide by whatever means they found.

So had they done at the valley too.

They would scout out for traps, explosives, hidden caves were even more soldiers could hide and ambush from; they had even made some of those to make them drop their guard; make them think they had found their trump card.

Too bad their trump card was hidden at the best place to hide: in plain sight.

It would ensure confusion, chaos: the perfect time to give the decisive blow. The best way to deal with a puppet was attack that who controlled it, and with any luck the commander of the army would turn out to be a member of the council; hopefully a certain Count.

They wouldn't be expecting it; they would be taken by surprise; and what was best:, they didn't have a single way to stop it now that their void users had been taken out by his comrades.

Thank God they had decided to attack them with everything, else finding both of the void mages and Gandarlf would have been a true challenge. Or rather, thank Zheo. He had foretold the Council's response to their presence, and calculated their clash with the Founder's heirs.

"_It's incredible." _Lyon thought as he held a sheet of paper inside his private quarters. "_Such a powerful weapon in such a little size." _He referred to the list of tactics Zheo had given him before being sent to the infirmary. In it were contained the strategies he was to use at the battle, one for each possible scenery the void mage had been able to imagine. His only chance to win was following such instructions.

But to win, Lyon needed rest. Being at his best was a vital part of the plan, and such he had to lie down after thirty seven hours without sleep; his mark was eleven hours away. Letting his head fall on top of the pillow, he repeated to himself over and over that there was no need for him at the moment. Their officials would prepare everything, and the imperial army wouldn't attack while he was out. They could be ready for a battle, but not for an attack. After what they demonstrated against the Ostland, the nobles feared whatever magic they had used, as well as the fact traitors and spies were among their lines.

The army was checking and double-checking every single soldier enlisted to ensure any infiltration failed. They would find nothing. Why send spies inside the militaries, when there were more important, less guarded places they could be put? That didn't mean it wasn't a good thing. There would be tension, everyone looking over their shoulder and not trusting those they had once considered allies. Specially the newer recruits, who were the center of all the controversy.

This fact had been also foretold by their tactician.

Sighing, Lyon closed his eyes and entered the darkness, falling asleep almost immediately.

_She_ greeted him in his dreams.

* * *

"Who is the idiot who created stairs?" Curses and many other things filled Saito's mind as he struggled against pain to climb the long flight of stairs leading to the principal's chambers. He had failed to find his friends even after searching the majority of the academy; now that he thought about it, besides the occasional servant there were few inside the school. He understood the male students could have gone to battle the rebels like they did against Albion, but now there wasn't even that many female students either, not to mention only some professors remained.

"_Where did everyone go?"_

"Mister Saito?" Suspicion aside, Saito looked up to see Siesta climbing down the same flight of stairs he was in. In her hands rested a silver plate filled with food, and the teen had no doubt it was meant for him.

"Hi Sies- Oofff!" Taking a step back and using his foot as support to avoid falling, Saito found himself inside a very firm, very painful hug; food had been thrown aside.

"Saito!" Her voice was happy, that was easy to tell, and she was even shedding tears of joy. Saito had some tears too, but these were out of pain for having his already weakened body inside Siesta's crushing grip; it took the maid a full minute to take notice of this fact. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." She apologized as the swordsman caught his breath.

"It's okay Siesta, I don't really mind a hug." Especially if he could feel her… focus! There was no time to think on such thinks. "Say Siesta, where is everyone?"

The maid's mood seemed to drop; obviously he wasn't going to like the answer. "The academy has been temporally closed; most of the students have gone home and those who remain will too soon."

Saito wanted to ask why, but he had a fair idea. "It's because of the revolution, right?"

Siesta nodded. "Because of the security of the students and teachers the principal has issued them all to return to their homes; even us servants have been asked to leave. It won't be long before the people who remain go and the army takes hold of the academy."

Security? It made sense. Against Albion was a different matter; they were far from the center of Tristain. The rebels, though, wouldn't doubt to take siege of the academy if they could. After all, inside it many magical artifacts were kept. It was no wonder soldiers would be here to protect it at the simple idea of what the rebels could do with them. "I see, so the principal…"

"He has gone to the Palace. He just left this morning."

Damn it! So all those stairs had been for nothing? Fantastic… "Damn." Saito muttered lowly.

"Was there something you wanted to tell him?" Siesta inquired. Her love subject should be in Louise's room resting; if he had forced himself to walk around the academy looking for the principal it must have been for a good reason.

"Not just him, Professor Colbert or Agnes too. It's about those rebels, what they can do." The swordsman explained.

"You mean about the magic they used? The sabotage? Their spies?" Saito gave the maid a questioning look. When did she…? "I heard some rumors here and there." She explained. If Saito didn't know her better, he would swear Siesta was some sort of spy on her own. Gossip really was a powerful weapon.

But he was diverting himself from the matter.

"It's not just that, it's…" He couldn't quite find the words to describe it, nor where to begin. Saito sighed, Derflinger was much better for this kind of thing. "Come, let's go somewhere I can rest and we will talk there."

Agreeing with a nod once she saw his serious expression, Siesta helped Saito down the stairs and into the garden. Apparently they had much to talk about.

None paid attention to the butler who had the food meant for Saito all over his upper half.

* * *

Call it suspicion, instinct or mere skepticism, but she knew something was wrong. When the rebellion began, she had had a nagging feeling something wasn't right; when her friend was ambushed in what she believed was a peace talk she felt worry and anger; when the council began acting even more defensive and alert than usual, her suspicion rose.

And when old Osmond entered the throne room to see her, Henrietta knew she wasn't going to like it.

And guess what, she was right.

Even when little, the queen of Tristain always held the happiness of the kingdom's people in high regard. She would have been like most nobles; arrogant and prideful; but it had all changed when she saw with her very own eyes the life of the commoners. She was a little girl then, childish and innocent; not understanding why she couldn't leave the castle Henrietta managed to escape one day and walk around the capital. She had been confused as to why it was all less fancy than the castle, or wondered why some houses were elegant while others a filth. She enjoyed the kindness of the townsfolk, and got irritated as she saw aristocrats acting like walking marvels, none of them recognizing her.

Later she would learn about the difference in classes, and come to realize many injustices occurred day and night inside her beloved kingdom. Once she was given the title of queen, Henrietta had placed upon herself the duty of helping commoners in need and uncovering the injustices the nobles committed. So far she had been doing a good job, even personally looking into the matter herself at the expense of her own security.

But it had all changed when the revolution started.

Henrietta would lie if she said the rebellion took her by surprise; I mean, it did surprise her, but the queen of Tristain had been expecting such reaction one of this days. You could strain a piece of wood so much until it broke.

She had opposed the council on their idea of simply wiping them out, and against protests and threats, she arranged a meeting so that the issue could be resolved in peace. Because of that, however, her best friend and legal sister had been ambushed and seriously hurt; even now whatever Sheffield had used continued to affect her.

Learning that the rebels worked with Reconquista, and because of the well-known past of Shavia, Henrietta realized there was no other option. She didn't oppose the idea of using the Ostland, only protesting when she learned who was going to be sent. Despite her efforts, Louise went and once again found herself in the infirmary, with Saito in an even worse condition.

Having her dear friend hurt, not once, but twice, made Henrietta convince herself that the only solution for this was to fight and hope for the least bloodshed possible. Anger fueling her will, the queen had been ready to depart towards Saul's Valley and help with the battle when she was denied. The council didn't want her to go to battle, saying that sending the ruler of the kingdom to the battlefield would be stupid and careless. In a way, they were right. In a rebellion such as this the objective is to overthrow the actual power, meaning she was in the very same position her Dear Wales had been months ago. If she went to the valley, no doubt she would be targeted.

Then, however, Henrietta had doubted. Even with all those reasons, why try to protect her? The council was, for lack of better word, her worst political enemy after Joseph. They didn't care about her, and didn't even try to deny it; to the council she was just a puppet they could control to retain power; a puppet that, to their displeasure, didn't quite let herself be controlled.

If she was to die her lineage would come to an end and Louise would step to the throne. In her present condition however, she would be an easy target for any assassins that they sent for her, even more with Saito as he was now. They could kill her, or manipulate her; her father was after all a member of such political body. With Henrietta gone, they could easily seize the throne.

Why protect her then?

Unless, they didn't want to protect her.

They wanted to stop her from discovering something.

Unfortunately for them, she had already done such.

Henrietta's hands trembled, and she read and reread the letters in her grasp. They were a series of letters, dating from the war against Germania and some years after.

Their content was, in one word, horrible. How could her father, even if he was years from dying at that time, allow this to occur? How could the council actually dare do such a thing?

She didn't know, and didn't care. She knew the truth now.

It surprised her though, that this kind of papers hadn't been destroyed yet. Official messages like these, especially in time of war, were protected with a series of spells to avoid their destruction and were even able to track were they lost or stolen. It would have been hard, but not impossible to dispose of them. Of course, that would have attracted unwanted attention.

Shaking her head, Henrietta dismissed such thoughts. Whatever the reason, the letters remained and it was a lucky shot she had not had in a long time. There were more urgent matters.

"And you declare that these documents were given to you by Fouquet?" She asked, her voice shaky as it was full of compressed anger and horror.

"Yes, your majesty. She appeared at my office to give them to me. I realized the best course of action was to come to see her directly." Why was he here? He should be doing what any other old person did: nothing. He was way too old for this kind of stuff. Osmond should leave all this trouble to someone younger. Colbert maybe?

"And for that I thank you. I will make sure none of this falls on wrong hands."

"Worry not your majesty; I have already confirmed there are no spies around. We will not be seen or heard even by my own soldiers." Agnes said besides the queen, her voice poorly hiding the anger she felt as she read the letters.

"Thank Agnes." Henrietta didn't know what she would do without her personal guard. "Now, about Fouquet. She was declared to be working together with Viscount Wardes during Louise's mission to Albion; this fact was later confirmed when she fought against us in the war by the side of Reconquista."

"And what do you think that means your majesty?" Asked the old principal.

The queen simply sighed. "I don't know. Fouquet works for Reconquista. If they had these letters all along that meant they knew the truth even before the rebellion began. And the rebels work under Reconquista, but…"

Henrietta took her time to find the words. "It just doesn't make sense. If the rebels had these before then why don't just make them public? Furthermore, if Fouquet gave these to us it meant she knew we didn't know the truth."

"In other words, Reconquista knew about all this before it even began, and are manipulating everything from the shadows. We knowing about the attack is probably part of their plan as well." Agnes deduced.

"Do you think the rebels know any of this?" Henrietta wanted to believe the rebellion wasn't allied with Joseph. Her previous anger towards them now directed to the members of the council.

"I doubt it." Both the queen and Agnes turned to hear the old magician and his explanation. "Let's remember Reconquista's goal: the destruction of the monarchy of all countries. And also Joseph's own goal: The destruction and control of all of Halkeginia. Whatever reason they choose, aiding the rebellion goes along with their plan."

"Now, the rebels. They declare to be fighting for the commoners, and I believe them. Why? After what this old man has read, they have more than enough reason to be angry at us. But more importantly, if they were indeed working with Reconquista and were simply putting an act then they wouldn't have given us those letters; they would have let us kill each other."

"You are right Headmaster." Henrietta recognized the old man's deduction. Even with all those (True) Rumors of him being a pervert, the old Osmond was quite wise. "They gave us these documents because they expect us to do something we wouldn't do if we didn't have them. Whether the rebels know it or not, they are receiving Reconquista's aid and are being used by them."

"That means that the ambush was probably not the work of the rebels." Even though Agnes could already see some truths, she couldn't see all. "Even then we can't be too sure. They fight for the commoners, that is clear, but they could also be allying themselves with Reconquista and that is a risk we can't take."

"I agree with you Agnes; we can't still know if they are people worthy of trusting in. Besides…" Henrietta's attention drifted to the papers in hand. "…we have other issues to attend to, like what is Reconquista planning…" She took a moment to sigh. "…and what to do with the Royal Council."

"I'm surprised your majesty." Old Osmond declared. "I thought you would be anxious to have a talk with these rebels. It's in your nature to help the commoners in need after all."

"I also thought of that, headmaster." Henrietta confessed. "But then I realized an imminent truth:"

"We are past the point of talking."

* * *

"I see." Bringing her cup down, Siesta lowly sighed at the news she had just heard. As if things weren't bad already. "So they have a void mage by their side, just like Miss Valliére."

"Yes, and they may pull something off at the battle." Images of Louise single-handily dealing with the Albion army flashed through Saito's mind and he feared his friends were going to be the next ones to enter that white veil of doom.

"Nothing we can do partner. Your injuries are still wearing you down, and they already left. But don't worry, if my suspicions are correct neither he nor that other lady will be moving any time soon. Besides, those guys have Tiffania with them, and she is a Void mage too." Derflinger tried to cheer Saito's mood, not having much success.

"But will she really be alright? Wasn't she hurt at the battle?"

"Miss Tiffania woke up day and a half before you. Besides feeling a bit of dizziness and confusion she was without a scratch." Siesta had not been there at the Ostland, but she had seen the elf girl depart with the others.

"It was an illusion Partner. With the correct strength of mind one can recover from its effects rather quickly."

"That's not going to sooth my worry though." Saito felt personally bad with himself. He was Gandarlf, a warrior, a legendary familiar. He couldn't be here resting while his friends risked their lives. "_At least she is safe." _Looking at the window in Louise's room, Saito felt a bit of relief; both her and Siesta were safe here, he would make sure of that.

Looking at the expression on Saito's face, Siesta knew she could no longer keep it inside herself. "Mister Saito." The maid called out at the swordsman. He turned towards her. "There is something I must tell you, about Miss Valliére."

"What is it?" By the look on Siesta's face, he knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"She ordered me not to tell you, but I think you deserve to know." She took a deep breath. "When the Lady woke up at the infirmary hours after the battle, the mages who treated her discovered something wrong in her soul. They don't know how, or why, but by using her magic…" Siesta looked directly at Saito's eyes, and he could see the sorrow in them. Sorrow for the girl, and pity for him.

"…Miss Valliére is dying."

* * *

**AN: Well, that's all. Henrietta and her allies finally realize the truth behind the rebellion, but war is already on and the battle is about to begin. By the end, who knows what would happen...**

**Until next time.**

**Peace.**


End file.
